feeling
by DinahSaurus47
Summary: "-kurasa lebih baik seperti ini.."/ -lalu kenapa kau menolaknya?"/ -kau hanya jalang! jauhi Sasuke-kun!"/ sekarang aku ingin bertanya,apa salah jika aku memiliki perasaan yang... lebih dalam lagi? -SaSuSaku/slight SasuHina WARNING; ms.Typoo?, GaJe, Wrong Plot! (x x)
1. Chapter 1

**Feeling.**

 **Naruto Characters,belongs to Masashi Kishimoto Sensei.**

 **No COPYRIGHT!**

* * *

Sasuke ,menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada bidang yang dilapisi kaos hitam itu. dengan wajah datar dia menggeleng,dan langsung pergi meninggalkan gudang olahraga,meninggalkan seorang gadis yang menangis tersedu-sedu.

* * *

"neh? Sasuke-kun.. kau menolak pernyataan cintanya?"

"hn..seperti yang kau dengar,Haruno."

Haruno Sakura, 17 tahun. Mendesah pelan mendengar penuturan sahabatnya,Uchiha Sasuke yang terkenal akan 'kesempurnaan' yang dimilikinya. Sahabat,yang sudah dimilikinya sejak kelas 1 SD.

"kenapa sih? Kau selalu menolak semua pernyataan cinta yang diberikan padamu?" tanya Sakura ketus.

"hn? Entahlah,kurasa karena Aku tidak suka mereka." Jawabnya singkat,seperti biasa.

"yah..setidaknya pertimbangkan dulu,Baka."

Sasuke mendelik pada Sahabat pink-nya, "hey..hey.. kenapa jadi kau yang sewot? Aku hanya tidak suka saja."

"huft…mungkin karena itu kita menjomblo sampai sekarang." Kekehnya pelan.

"..hn.."

Mereka kembali berjalan dengan diam,sibuk dengan pikiran Sahabat seorang Uchiha Sasuke cukup merepotkan, terkadang Sakura tidak mengerti apa maksud dari kata 'HN' Yang biasa diucapkan pangeran es itu. tapi tetap saja,Sakura merasa senang,memiliki Sahabat seperti Sasuke adalah anugerah,dan lebih baik seperti ini.

 _GLEK_

"Sasukeee..ke taman yuk.."

Hari ini panas panasnya,Haruno Sakura merasa tergoda dengan gerobak es krim di taman.

"hn? Kau mau es krim?"

Sakura memberi anggukan kecil,sebagai lalu berjalan berdua menuju gerobak es krim,lalu memesan 1 es krim green tea,dan strawberry.

"Green tea,lagi?" Sakura melirik es berwarna hijau itu dengan tatapan jijik.

"hey..kau melihat es ku seperti sedang melihat muntahan Gay-Sensei." Ujar Sasuke cuek,sambil menjilat es krim nya.

"weeekk… green tea pokoknya gak enak!"

"Hn.." lihat? Sasuke menggunakan kata "HN" itu,lagi!

"ehm.. su-sumimasen.."

Sasuke dan Sakura menoleh kebelakang,dan mendapati seorang gadis dengan seragam KIS lengkap menatap mereka malu-malu.

"hn?"

"Sasuke-kun..bisa bicara?" gadis itu merona merah saat Sasuke mengangguk kecil. Sebenarnya,dia ingin menggeleng duduk kembali dan makan es krim bersama Sakura. tapi gadis pink itu menyikut lengannya,dan tersenyum horor.

"pegang." Dengan enggan Sasuke menyerahkan es krim ketangan Haruno,dan berjalan mengikuti gadis mungil itu.

"hum? Semoga berhasil Sasuke.." kekehnya kecil.

###

"dimana es ku?"

Suara dingin nan horor terdengar jelas didekat telinganya.

"KYAAA! SA..sasuke-kun!" Sakura memekik kecil,karena kaget hingga hampir terjungkal kebelakang.

"dasar ceroboh,rakus,monster!" ejeknya sinis.

Sakura meringis kecil,lalu kemudian menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"kau menghabiskan 2 es krim? Yang benar saja!" dengus pemuda itu kesal.

"hahaha..kau lama dengan gadis itu,keburu meleleh mending kumakan saja sekalian." Sasuke menghela nafas,gadis ini benar-benar…

"ngomong-ngomong,bagaimana?" gadis itu menatapnya berbinar-binar.

"apanya yang bagaimana?"

"huh! Baka,tentu saja bagaimana dengan pernyataan cinta itu?"

"tidak menarik, dan Aku menolak." Sakura menggeleng kecil,ditolak lagi? Pemuda ini betul-betul aneh.

"dan kenapa kau menolaknya?" tanyanya sakrastik.

"Aku tidak suka dia,bukan tipe ku ,tidak tertarik dengannya, dan Aku tidak kenal." Jawaban yang sangat singkat,padat dan jelas. Juga menusuk,arogant,menyakitkan,dan mungkin bisa membuat perempuan tadi bunuh diri jika mendengarnya.

"bisa ceritakan,apa saja yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Sakura pasrah.

"hn…..-"

###

" _A..Ano Sasuke-kun…" gadis itu bersemu dan menatap Sasuke malu malu._

" _katakan saja apa maumu."_

" _ahh..iya.. Aku..Aku suka denganmu sejak pertama kali melihatmu tampil pada pertunjukan amal. Aku suka suaramu,pesonamu,kharismam…-_

" _itu yang mereka katakan,bisa langsung ke topik utama? Ada es yang menungguku." Potongnya dingin._

" _aku menyukaimu! Mencintaimu! Jadilah pacarku!" gadis itu berteriak kecil sambil membungkuk,menyembunyikan wajah meronanya._

"… _.." seperti yang di duga,gadis ini menyatakan perasaannya._

" _siapa namamu?" suara bariton itu membuat si gadis menengadah._

" _Akiyama Mio.. ..Aku satu sekolah denganmu,kelas 10-C" jawabnya tersipu._

" _baiklah,dengar Akiyama Mio. Aku tidak suka denganmu,tidak mengenalmu,dan tidak tertarik. Kau juga masih muda,sangat muda." Tolaknya dengan tatapan mata tajam_

"… _.."_

" _hiks..hiks.." Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan,apa perempuan selalu menangis setiap kali ditolak? Sudah berapa wanita yang dia buat menangis hari ini!_

" _Sasuke-kun..cinta tidak kenal umur! Biasakan saja dulu denganku,kumohon…" pinta gadis itu dengan wajah memelas._

" _yang kau rasakan bukan cinta,hanya kekaguman semata. Jangan datangi Aku lagi,sekarang pergilah,oh ya.. dan panggil Aku –senpai." Setelah selesai memberi jawaban yang menyakitkan,Sasuke berjalan dengan tangan di saku celananya menuju bangku tempat Sakura gadis itu menangis tersedu-sedu dan berlari menjauhi taman._

###

"Sasuke..itu cara penolakan yang sangat menyakitkan." Sakura mencubit lengannya pelan.

"biar saja..agar dia juga tidak berani macam-macam."

"hahhh..dasar…-"

"sudahlah..sebaiknya kita pulang.." Sasuke memotong pembicaraan dan berdiri. "..atau kau mau disini saja?"

"huuuh.. baiklah baiklah.." Sakura meraih tas nya dan berjalan mengikuti Sasuke,si pria es yang dingin.

* * *

Seorang gadis berambut pink memfokuskan dirinya pada setumpuk soal dan belum lagi dokumen yang harus dikoreksinya,untuk diserahkan pada ketua osis besok pagi. "Urghhh…" Sakura memijit pelipisnya pelan,kepalanya seperti ingin pecah sekarang.

'08.35'

Masih jam segini? Dan kenapa dia sudah merasa sangat lelaaah! Sakura melirik tumpukan buku dan kertas dimeja belajarnya,lalu menoleh pada jam kecil disebelahnya.

 _BRUK_

'tenang Sakuraa.. tidur selama beberapa menit tidak akan membuatmu kena hukuman besok..'

Gadis itu membenamkan wajahnya di antara bantal dan kemudian terlelap. Lupakan sejenak soal dokumen sialan itu,aku ingin istirahat!

###

' _ **SASUKE-KUUN~ KAU BODOH! PANTAT AYAM MENYEBALKAN!'**_

Ringtone yang menggelikan itu mengalun keras,hingga Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya dan menatap sayu handphone yang bergetar di atas meja naakas nya.

 _PIP_

"moshi-moshii.." ujarnya setengah sadar.

" **ne..Sakuraa…Aku inginkau menemaniku ke butik besok!"** uh-oh,suara melengking dan entah kenapa terdengar mengerikan ditelinga Sakura,membuatnya tersadar sepenuhnya.

"I..Inoo? besok Aku harus..-"

" **ya..ya.. menemani Sasuke latihan futsal? Menonton band nya latihan atau menemaninya makan?"** suara Ino terdengar kesal dan ketus.

Hahh..kalau sudah begini,Ino bisa ngambek,mendiamkannya seminggu penuh,atau mungkin lebih buruk lagi. "baiklah,sepulang sekolah Aku akan menemanimu." Jawabnya pasrah.

" **baguslah! Maaf mengganggu tidurmu,eh.. dan Temari menghubungiku,katanya dokumen itu harus siap di mejanya besok. Jaa~"**

 _TUT_

Ya..Sakura lega mendengar nada suara Ino yang tidak ketus lagi,tapi helloo, dia menghadapi masalah baru disini..

-Dokumen nya belum satupun yang di periksanya!

Dengan enggan,Sakura membasuh wajahnya di kamar mandi,lalu kembali berhadapan dengan tumpukan dokumen dan soal.

'11.00'

Masih belum terlalu malam untuk mengerjakan ini semua,iya `kan?-

#*#

"SAKURAAA! Kau mau bangun jam berapa, hah?!" suara mebuki yang menggelegar,membuatnya segera turun dari ruangannya.

"heh? Apa kau sudah bangun dari tadi?" Haruno Kizashi menoleh ke arah putrinya,dan mereka langsung dikejutkan dengan wajah si anak yang, errr… aneh (?)

"Aku tidak tidur kaa-san,Tou-san.." dengan lemas,Sakura mengambil tempat duduk disamping mereka dan menyantap sarapan dengan diam.

"dasaar.. cepat habiskan makananmu,Sasuke akan datang 5 menit lagi.." Mebuki mengelus rambutnya lembut,lalu kembali menyantap sarapannya.

 _TING TING_

"hmm? seperti biasanya,hey Sakura cepat sedikit sayang."

Sakura memakaikan sepatunya dan kemudian permisi pada orangtuanya,yang juga akan berangkat kerja.

"hn..?" Sasuke menatap Ragu sosok gadis dihadapannya,Sakura?

"jangan buat wajah menyebalkan itu. ayoo.." dengan suara serak,dia berjalan mendahului Sasuke yang masih memasang muka bingung.

"hn?"

"baiklaaaah…." Sakura mendesah pelan..

"Aku tidak tidur semalam,jadi jangan ganggu!" Sasuke terdiam sesaat lalu mengangguk paham, dia juga mungkin akan se-sensitif Sakura jika berada di posisinya.

"baiklah,bis nya sudah datang." Ujar Sasuke cuek.

Sakura mengangguk lalu masuk disusul dengan Sasuke.

######

"kerja bagus Sakura,seperti yang kuharapkan.." Temari memeriksa lembar demi lembaran kertas yang diserahkan padanya.

"begitulah,terimakasih sudah mempercayakan padaku." Sakura menyunggingkan senyum kecil,lalu keluar dari ruangan osis.

"huffft~"

"nah,bagaimana?" Sasuke menoleh pada si gadis pink yang memancarkan ekspresi lega.

"sempurna.." dia tersenyum lebar,lalu merenggangkan otot-otot yang terasa kaku.

"humm..baiklah,ayo jalan lagi." Sakura mengangguk,lalu menyamai langkahnya dengan Sasuke.

 _BRAK_

"hei! Sakura!" Temari membuka pintu dengan kasar,dan beralih padanya.

"eh? Ya Temari?"

"nanti ada murid baru,tolong antar dia berkeliling dan buat dia nyaman,kenalkan pada klub yang disenangi di sekolah kita." Titah gadis berkucir empat itu.

Sakura ingin berkata tidak,tapi dia masih ingin hidup lebih lama. Ayolaah,dibunuh ketua osis karena hal ini sangat tidak lucu! "baiklah,aku akan membuatnya merasa di rumah."

Temari tersenyum puas,dia lebih bisa mempercayai Sakura dari pada wakil ketuanya sendiri Sasori. "bagus,kuharap kau bisa membuatnya betah." Temari mengunci ruang Osis dan berjalan berlawanan,menuju kelasnya.

"ada apa?" Sasuke berlari menuju Sakura.

Bukankah Uchiha rata-rata Jenius? Tapi kenapa si bodoh ini baru menyadari Sakura tidak mengikutinya?!

"bukan hal yang penting..ayoo.." diiringi tatapan iri siswa terlebih siswi KIS –khusus nya untuk Sakura- mereka berjalan berdampingan menuju ruangan 12-D.

* * *

"Ohayou.." guru dengan rambut abu-abu yang unik,memasuki ruangan kelas dengan santai.

"Ohayou Sensei!" seperti biasa,murid membalas Sapaan dan kembali duduk dengan rapi.

"sebelum belajar,kita kedatangan seorang murid baru disini.." seketika,kelas menjadi riuh, dan sang Sensei mengacuhkan begitu saja,sudah terbiasa mungkin (?). lalu memanggil murid itu untuk masuk.

"….."

Dengan helaian rambut Indigo,wajah Imut dan Ayu,juga tubuh yang menggiurkan. Semua lelaki (Kecuali Sasuke yang cuek menatap keluar kaca.) bersiul dan melontarkan gombalan pada si 'calon' primadona yang baru.

"ukuran dada berapa?!" pekik si Inuzuka Kiba yang terkenal mesum.

"suiiit~ jomblo?" Lee bersiul sambil mengacungkan jari jempol kebanggaannya.

"jenis make-up apa?" tanya Shion yang duduk paling depan.

 _BRAK_

"jika kalian para cecunguk tidak bisa diam,aku bisa menutup mulut besar itu sekarang!" Sasori menggebrak meja dan menatap sinis kearah mereka yang sudah menegang ketakutan.

'kelas ini gila..' desah Kakashi lemas. "perkenalkan dirimu."

"ahh..i.-iya.. nama Saya Hyuuga Hinata, 16 tahun pindahan dari Amerika. Saya kesini karena Orangtua pindah kerja ke Jepang,mohon bantuannya.." suara manis dan lembutnya membuat Uzumaki Naruto cengar cengir dengan cara yang aneh,dan err… menakutkan.

"baiklah nona Hyuuga,terimakasih. Dan Aku percaya temari sudah memberi tugas untukmu Sakura." Kakashi menoleh pada murid kesayangannya,yang langsung maju ke depan.

"baik Kakashi-sensei,Aku akan mengantarnya berkeliling." Kakashi mengangguk dan mempersilahkan dua gadis itu keluar. Dan selanjutnya,pelajaran Fisika dimulai,yang diiringi desahan frustasi murid kelas 12-D (yang lagi-lagi kecuali Sasuke yang sama sekali tidak peduli)

* * *

 **CONTINUED~**

Minna-Chan..

selamat datang ke FF Ryii yang multichapter lagi (^^)

singkat kata,selamat membaca *plak* terimakasih sudah membaca FF ini (*3*)

tunggu kelanjutannya Minna !

dan, Mind to Review? *puppy eyes* (hoeeeek!)

with love,

Ryii~


	2. Chapter 2

**Feeling.**

 **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **No copyright!**

* * *

 _ **"i just wanted you to know,there will be a piece of you in me always"~.**_

* * *

"ahh..salam kenal Hinata-chan,namaku Haruno Sakura,sekretaris osis KIS." Hinata menyambut uluran tangan Sakura dan tersenyum ramah.

"baiklah kau ingin mengunjungi ruangan apa terlebih dahulu?" tanya gadis pinky itu.

"ahh..terserah Sakura-chan,aku juga belum terlalu tau.."

Sakura mengangguk kecil, "baiklah,ikuti Aku..jangan sampai tersesat ya." Kekehnya pelan,dan kedua gadis itu berjalan mengitari sekolah.

###

"sudah mengerti Hinata-chan?"

Hinata mengangguk kecil, "sudah,dan kupastikan Aku tidak akan tersesat!"

"baguslah.. umm..sebentar lagi ada latihan basket,mau lihat?"

"tentu saja!" pekik Hinata girang. Gadis itu menyamai langkahnya dengan Sakura menuju lapangan yang sudah ramai oleh beberapa murid kelas 12 dan 11.

"Sasoriii!"

"oper bolanya,Kiba-Kuun~"

"Narutooo!"

"wahh..sudah ramai rupanya,ingin duduk di depan?" Sakura menunjuk deretan bangku kosong di bagian depan, "hai.. lebih baik daripada berdiri."

"ummm..Sakura-Chan,kenapa latihannya diadakan pada jam pelajaran?"

"neh..ini ketetapan ketua osis yang sudah berkonsultasi dengan kepala sekolah,agar siswa juga tidak ketinggalan les sorenya."

"wahh..ketua osis bisa membujuk kepala sekolah? Hebaat~" Hinata berdecak kagum,dia membayangkan kakak ketua yang bertubuh kekar,tinggi,tampan,dan hampir membuatnya meleleh.

"ahh kebetulan,mereka duduk dibangku depan,mau bergabung?" Hinata mengangguk,sambil tersenyum malu-malu. Disusulnya Sakura,dan langsung duduk berderet dengan perangkat osis.

"Sakura? wah..sudah bagaimana?"

"hm? Bagus sekarang dia sedang bersama ku,Hinata perkenalkan Temari nee.."

Hinata menjabat tangan gadis berkucir empat itu dengan senyum lebar,tapi dimana ketua osis nya?

"..-sebagai ketua osis KIS!"

Hinata merasa berpijak ke tanah,khayalan tentang ketua osis yang tampan mungkin terlalu tinggi sekarang. "ahh..Hyuga Hinata.." jawabnya dengan wajah 'sok' tenang.

Sakura dan perangkat osis lain tampak berbincang-bincang sebelum akhirnya,Temari menoleh padanya.

"Hinata kau bisa bersama ku sekarang,atau ikut Sakura melihat latihan band KIS yang akan mulai 5 menit lagi?" tawar Temari.

"ahh..kurasa Aku ingin melihat KIS band.." Hinata tidak nyaman berada disamping pengurus osis yang disegani ini,ya..dia mungkin nyaman dengan Sakura,tapi bersama mereka..atmosfer nya terasa mengangguk paham,dan memberi isyarat agar Sakura mengantarnya.

"ayo Hinata.."

Tapi taukah kau Sakura? kau melakukan suatu kesalahan disini..

###

"errr..bisa permisi sebentar?" Sakura tersenyum gugup.

"eh? Kenapa Sakura-chan?"

"ada yang harus kuurus dulu.."

Hinata mengangguk paham dan mengeluarkan smartphone-nya. Setelah mendapat izin,dia langsung pergi ke ruang persiapan.

"Sasuke-kuuun!"

Semua personil KIS Band menoleh padanya,dan tersenyum maklum.. 'berisik seperti biasanya,neh?'

"jangan teriak di situ! Mana minumku?" Sakura mendelik pada sosok yang duduk di sudut ruangan.

"kau pikir aku pembantumu? Aku kesini seharusnya syukurr…" ujarnya ketus dan melempar kaleng jus segar.

"hn..apa anak baru itu merepotkanmu?" tanyanya dingin.

"tidak..dan berhenti memasang wajah cool itu!" Sakura duduk disebelahnya,dan membuka kaleng jus cherry yang tadi dibeli dari kantin.

"hmm.. nanti selesai kami latihan,langsung sediakan handuk dan belikan aku minuman lagi." Sasuke mengacak surai pink itu lalu bergabung dengan teman-teman nya yang sudah mempersiapkan peralatan mereka.

 _DEG_

 _BLUSH_

Sakura merapikan rambutnya,dengan perasaan aneh yang menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya. "huft…kenapa dengan ku?" dia melupakan peristiwa itu lalu berjalan kembali menuju Hinata,yang sedang sibuk dengan smartphone miliknya.

"Hinata.. sabar ya,sebentar lagi mereka mulai latihannya."

Hinata mengangguk paham,dan memberi ruang duduk untuk Sakura. auditorium sudah lumayan penuh,dominan Siswi yang sudah tidak sabar melihat pertunjukan 'pangeran' KIS.

"terimakasih buat kalian yang sudah datang disini,untuk menyaksikan latihan harian kami. Selamat menikmati!" Shimura Sai –keyboard- memberi sambutan singkat seperti biasa,disusul Dengan aba-aba dari Utakata –drummer- band itu mulai berlatih,dengan Sasuke sebagai vokalis,Shikamaru dan Darui sebagai Gitaris.

"S..Sakura-chan.." Hinata menarik lengan baju nya,hingga perempuan itu menoleh.

"Ada apa Hinata?"

"A..Anoo.. siapa nama vokalisnya?" cicitnya pelan.

"ohh dia..Uchiha Sasuke,dari kelas kita." Sakura tersenyum simpul,ada perasaan aneh yang menjalar saat Hinata menanyakan Sasuke diacuhkan oleh gadis gulali itu.

"dia tampan.." Hinata berbisik pelan,nyaris tidak kedengaran. Sementara Sakura,dia merasa darahnya berdesir saat Hinata menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan kagum. "ya,begitulah." Jawabnya kecil.

"eumm..Hinata,bisa Aku permisi sebentar?" Sakura ingat akan janjinya untuk memberi minuman pada pangeran es itu. tidak enak sih meninggalkan Hinata disini sendirian lagi,tapi janji adalah janji.

"tidak apa-apa.." gadis Indigo itu masih terpaku pada Sasuke yang sedang membereskan alat musiknya.

Urghh..Sakura menggeleng kepalanya pelan,kenapa dia merasa tidak suka saat Hinata menanya,menatap Sasuke?! perasaan ini membingungkan.

 _TRING_

' _fresh man'_

Sakura tidak terlalu tau minuman lelaki itu apa,dan apa bedanya dengan air mineral. Tapi Sasuke sepertinya senang minuman ini,jadi dia beli itu saja.

"hey,pinky!" Sakura menoleh,dan emerald itu bersibobok dengan iris merah darah yang mengancam.

"pinky, apa kau pikir kau sudah cantik,hah?! Enak saja mendekati Sasuke-kun." Karin-namanya- menunjuk wajah ayu Sakura,sambil berdecak kesal dan tidak suka.

"Haruno Sakura.." Sakura berdesis kearahnya,ini harus selesai secepatnya. Dia merasa ada sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi,jika terlalu lama berurusan dengan singa betina PMS ini.

Karin memiringkan kepalanya bingung,hingga rambut merah nya yang tergerai jatuh ke sisi wajahnya.

"namaku Haruno Sakura,jadi Karin-san..kau bukan ibuku yang mengatur namaku,jadi jangan seenaknya mengubah nama orang." Ujarnya tegas dan beribawa.

"tch..terserah siapa namamu,yang penting aku akan mengawasimu dengan Sasuke!" Karin mengibaskan rambutnya dan berjalan angkuh melewati sekretaris KIS itu. "hahhh…" Sakura menggeleng,apa semua gadis bisa segila itu? namun dia melupakannya dan bergegas menuju ruang ganti,sebelum nanti singa dalam Sasuke terbangun.

###

"hey Sai..ini untuk kalian,dimana Sasuke?" Sakura menyerahkan katong plastik berisi minuman dan snack yang diambil dari mesin penjual otomatis sekolah.

"wow..kau peka sekali Sakura.. dia ada di dalam." Sai membuka pintu lebih lebar,dan mengarahkan gadis itu pada ruangan alat musik.

"hmm.. Aku sahabat yang baik." Sakura tersenyum bangga,diikuti cibiran Sai tentang percaya dirinya yang terlalu tinggi.

Dia langsung melangkah ke ruangan itu,dan yang dia lihat hampir membuat kaleng minuman yang digenggamnya penyok. Melihat Hinata dan Sasuke,duduk berhadapan membuat darahnya mendidih.

"ahh..Sakura-chan." Hinata tersenyum malu-malu.

"Hi-Hinata? Kenapa kau disini?" tanyanya terbata-bata.

Hinata melirik Sasuke yang sudah merebut snack dari Sakura ,sambil tersipu.

"Aku..ingin bertemu band yang super keren ini." ujarnya pelan.

"oh-begitu ya.. keren bagaimana? Vokalis nya aja ga jelas!" Sakura tertawa kecil,dan membuat Sasuke hampir tersedak keripik.

"ga jelas? Huh.. padahal kau selalu menikmati lagu pengantar tidur yang kunyanyikan." Ejek Sasuke sakrastik.

"hehh! Ingin bongkar aib disini?" ancam Sakura,mengambil ancang-ancang melempar bantal sofa.

Sakura menyadari adanya perubahan pada mimik Hinata,entahlah tampak lebih..muram?

"Sakura-chan,bisa keluar sebentar? Maksudku ada yang ingin kukatakan pada Sasuke..berdua." Hinata menoleh pada gadis pink yang menggenggam bantal sambil tertawa itu,dengan tatapan tegas –tidak ingin dibantah- .

"eh-oh.. baiklah,terserah aku tidak akan mengganggu.." Sakura tertawa kikuk dan sebelum hilang dibalik pintu,dia menoleh pada Sasuke dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"kenapa keluar?" Darui yang kebetulan lewat menoleh pada gadis pink yang bermuram durja didepan pintu.

"ada yang ingin mereka bicarakan disana." Jawabnya ketus.

Darui menyeringai,sepertinya menarik jika dia menggoda gadis ini. yah..Sasuke selalu tersenyum senang setiap melakukannya.

"mungkin pernyataan cinta ya.." ujarnya.

 _DEG_

Darui menyeringai semakin lebar,saat Sakura menegang dan wajah nya menyiratkan ketidaksukaan.

"wahh..kalau begitu Kasihan Hinata,Sasuke akan menolaknya lagi. `kan?" tanya Sakura dengan senyum palsu yang buruk.

"hm? Mungkin tidak.. gadis itu agak manis,kalau kau bertenaga badak sih!" Darui langsung menghindar,sebelum gelas plastik itu menghajar wajah tampannya (?)

"mau mati,hah!" Sakura tersenyum horor kearahnya.

"ampun bos.. Aku pergi dulu. Ciao!" Darui melenggang pergi dengan senyum puas terpatri di wajahnya. Menggoda Sakura,memang menyenangkan.

Sakura bersender ke dingding bercat putih itu,sedikit merenungkan perkataan Darui. Hinata memang manis,dia memberi kesan pertama yang menyenangkan bagi seluruh siswa ataupun siswi KIS. Bahkan langsung dianggap primadona sekolah,saingan Ino mungkin. Bagaimana jika Sasuke memang menerimanya! Apa persahabatan Sasuke dan dia akan putus? Tapi tunggu! Sakura mendecih kesal. Dia tidak yakin perasaannya pada Sasuke hanya sekedar sahabat atau teman saja. Apa mungkin lebih?

 _KRIEET_

Hinata keluar dari ruangan itu,dengan wajah cemas.

"ada apa Hinata?"

"umm…Aku..Aku menyatakan perasaanku." Hinata menunduk dan memainkan jarinya.

Hell! Menyatakan perasaan?! Anak baru ini nekad juga ternyata. "jadi? Apa jawabannya?" tanya Sakura dengan senyum kecil.

"dia bilang..akan dipikirkan dulu."

 _DEG_

Senyum manis itu luntur seketika. Sakura membulatkan matanya,tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru didengarnya.

"be-betulkah? Wahh..kau berani juga Hinata." Sakura tersenyum kecut. Kenapa dia merasa aneh,tidak suka dan pikirannya berkecamuk. Sasuke tidak pernah memikirkan jawaban,jika orang menyatakan perasaan padanya. Dan Hinata adalah orang pertama yang tidak ditolak secara langsung! Apa disini berlaku cinta pandangan pertama?

"tentu saja! Aku suka Sasuke-kun,walau baru bertemu dengannya hari ini. aku akan berusaha mulai nanti untuk membuatnya terkesan." Hinata tersenyum yakin dan wajah berbinar cerah,berbanding terbalik dengan Sakura yang tersenyum sendu.

"ahh..baiklah Hinata,bagus kalau begitu." Ujarnya semanis mungkin.

"eh..kalau begitu,Aku harus mencari makan siang untuk Sasuke-kun! Jaa ne Sakura!" Hinata melambai kecil,dan keluar dari ruang ganti.

Hahh.. Sakura merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa. Dia melihat keseliling,sepertinya yang lain kembali kekelas,dan hanya dia dan Sasuke disini.

"hei..kau makin jelek jika berkerut seperti itu!" Sasuke yang sudah sejak kapan duduk disampingnya,lalu mengacak rambut pink itu lagi.

"ck! Kuso…" Sakura menghalau tangan kekar itu lalu merapikan tataan rambutnya. "hahh…"

Sasuke mendelik pada Sakura. merasa ditatap,gadis itu menoleh dan bersibobok dengan iris hitam pekat yang menghipnotis itu.

"saat kau sedang mengela nafas seperti ini,biasanya ada masalah?"

Sakura mendesah pelan,memang sudah menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Sasuke yang kepo setinggi bintang _neverland_. "kau suka Hinata?" tanya Sakura cepat.

"tidak"

"kenapa kau menerima nya?"

"Aku bilang pikir-pikir."

"kau tidak pernah bilang begitu.."

Sasuke menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangan,sebelum mengusapnya dengan kasar. "Aku tidak tau mau bilang apa.."

"alasanmu aneh. Biasanya kau selalu menolak,dan apa lagi..Hinata itu murid baru."

"hn.. mulutku berkata dengan sendirinya." Jawabnya enteng. Sakura memukul mulut Sasuke,yang langsung mengerucut kesal.

"mulutmu tidak salah,Baka! Otakmu yang salah."

"hahh..emang kenapa,kau cemburu?" Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap Sakura Intens.

"tidak,jangan harap!" elaknya keras. Sasuke tersenyum miring menanggapinya.

"sebenarnya,Hinata gadis yang merupakan tipeku."

Sakura merasa hatinya ditimpa benda ribuan ton saat mendengar,pengakuan Sasuke. namun gadis itu hanya diam,dan menjadi pendengar yang baik.

"dia juga cukup berani,mengungkapkan perasaanya. Untuk ukuran murid baru,dia cukup nekad." Sasuke sedikit merenung,sebelum akhirnya menoleh pada gadis yang sedari tadi diam,dan menatap lurus. "tapi,walaupun Aku merasa dia adalah tipeku,ada yang mengganjal kurasa…"

"Sasuke-Kun!" ucapan Sasuke terpotong,saat gadis indigo itu –yang terang-terangan memanggil nya dengan –kun- menerjang masuk dengan sekotak bento ditangannya. Dari nafasnya yang ngos-ngosan,bisa ditebak dia berlari sepanjang koridor.

"hn?" Sakura sedikit lega,saat Sasuke kembali ke sikap cuek dan dinginnya pada Hinata. Dan hanya bersikap hangat pada dirinya seorang.

Hinata tampak bersemu,sambil menyodorkan bento ke hadapan Sasuke. "bentar lagi makan siang,kupikir ada baiknya jika aku mentraktirmu. Bukan buatan rumah sih,besok akan kubawa buatan ku sendiri."

Sasuke memandang bento berukuran sedang itu,lalu melirik Hinata yang sudah sangat berharap. Dengan desahan panjang,Uchiha bungsu itu meraih bento dan tapi pasti,dia menyuapkan telur gulung dan nasi ke mulutnya. Mengecap rasa yang terdapat disana.

"bagaimana? Bagaimana?" tanya Hinata berbinar.

"lumayan.." ujarnya cuek,dan terus melahap bento nya.

"Yokatta! Syukurlah… Aku akan beri Sasuke-kun _homemade_ bento,besok." Hinata tersenyum lebar,dan langsung mengambil berhadapan dengan Sasuke.

Sakura merasa seperti obat nyamuk diantara mereka. Dia tersenyum pahit,memang sudah di katakan,bahwa Hinata adalah tipe Sasuke. lagi pula,dia dan Sasuke hanya 'sahabat' tidak punya hak untuk mengatur,kisah cinta Sasuke.

"wah..kurasa AAku ada janji dengan penjaga klinik. Aku pamit dulu,Hinata,Sasuke-kun." Sakura bangkit dan memberi senyum tipis,nyaris tidak terlihat. Dan tanpa banyak bicara lagi,dia bergegas keluar dari ruangan itu. tanpa menyadari perubahan raut wajah Sasuke.

 _BRAK_

Setelah menutup pintu,dia sedikit mengintip dari celah untuk memastikan apa keputusan untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua tepat atau tidak. Yup,Hinata tampaknya senang,dan Sasuke? pemuda itu tetap memasang wajah datar tanpa ekspresi.

"hahh..kenapa semua serasa rumit?" desahnya pelan,lalu berjalan sendiri menuju Klinik sekolah.

###

"Sakura,kau yakin? kenapa tidak ke kelas?" Shizune menyambut Sakura dengan terkejut. Pasalnya,Sakura tidak pernah mau menjaga klinik jika dalam jam pelajaran. Dan tiba-tiba saja,gadis ini nongol dan mengatakan bahwa dia ingin menggantikan Ino.

"yup.. Aku rindu jadi penjaga klinik. Mungkin hari ini saja,bisa kan Shizune-san?" bujuk Sakura,dengan wajah memohon. Shizune terkekeh,lalu mengangguk kecil.

"baiklah.. kalau begitu Aku pergi dulu,jaga klinik nya Sakura.." ujarnya,dan kemudian menggandeng tasnya keluar ruangan.

"huftt.. !" Haruno muda itu berteriak –tidak terlalu keras- memanggil nama sobatnya,yang cerewet.

"ouuu? Ada apa?" kepala itu muncul dari balik gorden putih yang berjejer menutupi setiap tempat tidur.

"pulanglah ke kelas,nona Yamanaka. Aku mengambil alih tugasmu!" Ujar Sakura dengan sikap seolah-olah dialah 'Bos' nya. Ino mendelik dan memilih untuk mengacuhkan gadis merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidur.

"Inooo!" Sakura menyibakkan gorden dan menimpuk sahabatnya dengan guling kecil.

"hahh..Aku ingin disini,sampai pelajaran Matematika selesai!" Ino mendudukkan dirinya dan memasang wajah cemberut,dengan bibir yang dimajukan.

"huh..terserah! yang penting Aku penjaga yang sah disini!" Sakura dan Ino tertawa kecil,lalu kembali ke keheningan.

"….."

"hey Ino.." panggil Sakura menoleh,dan mendekatkan diri ke Sakura. biasanya,jika Sakura sudah memanggilnya seperti ini,ujung-ujungnya gadis itu akan curhat panjang lebar.

"apa salah,jika hatimu terasa sakit dan kau merasa tidak senang saat orang baru datang dan mendekati orang yang sudah dekat denganmu selama bertahun-tahun?" Sakura menatap gadis blonde itu,penuh harap.

Ino sedikit terkejut,lalu memeras otaknya untuk berpikir. Sakura pasti merasa cemburu,ya..itu pasti! Tapi untuk siapa? Jika menurut perkataannya orang yang dekat selama bertahun-tahun,hanya ada dirinya,Sasuke dan Naruto. Naruto? Tidak mungkin Sakura cemburu dengan sibodoh itu! dia sendiri? Sakura bahkan tidak peduli dengannya –menurut Ino-, atau mungkinkah…..

"kau naksir Sasuke?" tanya Ino langsung.

 _BLUSH_

 _Gotcha_! Ino tersenyum miring,saat gadis didepannya merona,dan langsung menggeleng kepalanya kuat-kuat.

"tidak mungkin! La-lagipula buat apa Aku su-suka si vokalis sialan itu?!"

Ino terkekeh geli,ckckck.. Sakura memang tidak pandai menyembunyikan perasaannya. Kelihatan sekali,loh..

" _you can't lie_.. jadi,siapa orang yang mendekati calon suami Haruno Sakura?" Ino menoel dagu Sakura dan menyeringai jahil. Melihat sahabatnya semakin memerah,adalah kesenangan tersendiri baginya.

"He-hentikan Inoo!" Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya,dan mendelik kesal.

"Sakura-Jidat..itu namanya Cem-bu-ru! Jadi katakan saja padaku,aku siap mendengar. Dan tidak akan kusebarkan!" Ino mengangguk pasti,saat Sakura menatapnya ragu. Tentu saja dia tidak akan menyebarkannya,sahabat macam apa itu?

" _well_ ,mungkin Aku memang menyukainya.. tapi aku takut." Sakura memandang lantai,dan mengusap menarik nafas panjang,sebelum menceritakan isi hati sialannya merasa siap,dia menceritakan segalanya. Dari mulai datangnya perasaan aneh pada Sasuke,juga Hinata si anak baru,dan kejadian di ruang ganti tadi. Ino –sebagai pendengar yang baik- membiarkannya menceritakan segalanya,tanpa memotong. Sambil mangut-mangut mengerti.

"apa salah?" tanya Sakura lirih.

Ino menggeleng menanggapinya. "tidak! Tidak ada yang salah Saki.. tidak salah jika kau suka pada Sasuke,dan Aku mengerti bagaimana jenis rasa 'suka' mu padanya. Bukan hanya sekedar pengagum. Jadi tidak ada yang salah." Ino menegaskan kata-katanya,dan memaksa gadis itu melihat matanya.

"dan Aku juga bisa merasakan,Sasuke punya perasaan yang sama denganmu. Kalian berdua memang betul-betul bodoh dalam masalah percintaan!"

Sakura sedikit tersinggung saat dikatakan bodoh dalam hal percintaan. Tapi itu memang cara Ino menegaskan,bahwa dia memang harus berubah.

"nggg..apa aku masih punya kesempatan?"

"ya Tuhan..tentu saja! Selama mereka belum jadian,masih banyak cara merebut Sasuke. dan walaupun nantinya mereka jadian,rebut pangeranmu kembali!" Gadis blonde itu memukul udara dengan penuh keyakinan. Tapi seperti kata orang, lebih mudah mengatakan dari pada melakukan. Sakura hanya meringis kecil,menanggapinya.

 **'Kurasa kau tidak tau Ino.. Aku merasa nyaman didekatnya,hingga terkadang aku sendiri lupa. Kami hanya sebagai teman. Perasaan bodoh ini menggangguku!'**

* * *

To be Continued~

tertanda,

Ryiiko~


	3. Chapter 3

**Feeling.**

 **I do not own Naruto Chara.**

 **no copyright allowed.**

* * *

 _ **"you deserve someone who loves you with every beat of their heart.**_

 _ **someone who will always be there for you,and who'll love every part**_

 _ **of you-"**_

* * *

"permisi…"

Suara yang sudah sangat akrab ditelinga mereka,menghentikan bincang-bincang antar perempuan itu.

"ya? Ada Ap-Astaga NARUTO!" Sakura memekik saat melihat kondisi sahabat nya. Dan hampir saja melayangkan tinju (jika tidak di cekal oleh Ino),agar sibodoh itu bisa bersikap lebih hati-hati!

Naruto hanya memberi cengiran lebar,tanpa rasa bersalah. "gomenaa! Tolong obati Aku Sakura-chan, Dattebayoo!" benar-benar,dasar manusia badak!

Ino hanya mendesah pasrah,saat Gaara memapah Naruto dan mendudukkannya di salah satu tempat tidur klinik. Setelah mengucapkan 'arigatou' pada Gaara,Ino meyakinkan-nya bahwa Naruto akan diurus sebaik mungkin. Dan pemuda itu pun berlalu.

"hahh~ kenapa kau tidak bisa berhenti bersikap ceroboh?" dumel Ino yang tengah membawa kotak P3K.

"kau tau aku kan.. lagi pula,laki-laki memang seperti ini. makin banyak luka yang kau dapat,maka kau akan dianggap semakin jan..-"

"semakin jantan? Presepsi bodoh dan kolot! Sekalian saja kau lompat dari gedung sekolah,kita lihat apa orang akan menganggap kau jantan atau malah idiot?" Naruto memekik tertahan,saat Sakura dengan kasar mengoles antiseptic pada kedua lututnya yang terluka.

"awaw… pelan-pelan,Sakura.. begini-begini aku juga adalah pasien." Keluhnya sambil meringis.

"sudah diam disana,aku akan membalut lututmu. Lukanya cukup lebar disana,emangnya kau ngapain sih?" Ino membawa perban dan langsung berjongkok menghadap lututnya. Jika ada orang yang lewat,dan langsung berpikiran buruk,bisa bisa mereka disangka melakukan t _hreesome_.

"yahh..Aku terjatuh dan diseret oleh Kiba saat melakukan _dribbling."_ Jawabnya cuek.

"hu'um…done!" Ino berdecak puas,dengan perban yang berhasil dililit sempurna olehnya.

"jangan terlalu banyak kau tidur saja dulu!" Sakura mendudukkan dirinya di kursi,dan menopang wajahnya.

"yayaya..hey,apa kalian lihat anak baru tadi? Well,kau sudah pasti tau Sakura. maksudku dia sangat cantik,dan bisa jadi sainganmu Ino!" Naruto tampak bersemangat menceritakan gadis yang dia tau namanya adalah Hinata itu. saking semangatnya,Ino harus menutup wajahnya dengan bantal agar suaranya tidak terdengar sampai keluar.

"Aku tau! Itu masalah kami sekarang!" decaknya kesal.

Naruto yang bersandar pada kepala tempat tidur yang terbuat dari besi itu,memasang wajah bingungnya. Masalah? Kenapa dengan Hinata?

"Kenapa? Apa masalahnya? Huft~ kalian jahat tidak mau cerita!" Naruto langsung sewot,dan bertanya asal.

Sakura hanya terdiam,dan menyembunyikan bosan,dan juga lelah membahas masalah yang melibatkan perasaan dan persahabatannya ini. Ino-lah yang sekarang harus menceritakan secara detail,dan selambat mungkin agar Naruto mengerti.

"hey..Sakura-chan,kita sudah berteman dari saat anak-anak. Mana mungkin bisa rusak karena Sasuke menyukai gadis lain. Dan Sasuke tidak boleh suka dengan Hinata!" ujar Naruto geram.

"Naruto,kau sepertinya belum mengerti ya? Ini bukan hanya karena itu! Aku juga menyukai Sasuke,dan itu membuatku bingung.." keluhnya kesal. Gadis manis itu mengerang,dan menjambak rambutnya pelan.

"hey..jangan se-frustasi itu. kenapa tidak kau katakan saja langsung?" usul si bocah duren.

Ino yang sudah kesal,langsung memukul kepala berambut Spike itu.

"bodoh! Jika Sakura berani melakukannya,mereka mungkin sudah jadian dari dulu. Gadis ini,malah menahan semuanya karena alasan 'tidak ingin kehilangan Sasuke-kun' "

"jadi masalahnya,Sakura-chan takut.. begitu?"

Akhirnya! Kenapa Naruto susah sekali menangkap?! Ino mengangguk, 'akhirnya paham juga. Bodoh!' desisnya pelan.

"aku bukan takut ya.. hanya saja Sa-..

"hn? Ada Naruto?"

 _Shit_! Sejak kapan Sasuke berdiri di depan pintu itu?! bagaimana bisa mereka tidak menyadari kehadiran pemuda berambut raven dan menyebalkan itu? Sakura hanya mengangguk lemah,dan menatapnya takut-takut.

"kudengar dia cedera. Apa kau selalu bodoh dan ceroboh?" ejeknya sinis,pada sosok berambut pirang mencuat yang duduk di tempat tidur itu.

Baiklah. Naruto sudah mendengar kata 'bodoh' itu berkali-kali dalam satu hari ini. dan sekarang ditambah ceroboh lagi? Dasar pemuda sialan!

"nehh.. ini tidak sengaja!" bantahnya dengan wajah menekuk.

Ino hanya tersenyum kecut. Apa tadi mereka bicara terlalu keras? Apa Sasuke mendengarnya?

"lihat Teme? Keadaan jadi hening saat kau datang! Merusak suasana saja."

Sasuke mendelik tidak suka pada pemuda yang sekarang sedang sakit,tapi masih saja belagu. Tapi kemudian dia menoleh pada Sakura,gadis itu sedang memandang keluar dengan tatapan kosong. Tenggelam dalam pikirannya mungkin? Ino juga hanya diam,sambil membaca majalah fashion. Yang Sasuke yakin dia hanya berpura-pura membaca.

"hm? Kurasa Aku merusak pembicaraan kalian ya? Aku hanya ingin memberi snack saja." Sasuke tersenyum kecil,dan meletakkan bingkisan yang menggembung itu diatas meja.

"haloo….? Sasuke-kun!" mereka ber-empat menoleh kearah anak baru,yang berdiri dengan manisnya di pintu. Dia berjalan maju,tanpa ragu-ragu menggandenga tangan Sasuke.

"Aku baru membeli kopi untukmu,sebentar lagi kalian mau latihan kan? Aku ingin nontooon~" Gadis itu bergelayut manja,sambil menyodorkan kaleng berwarna coklat pada Sasuke.

"hn.. terserah. Kalau begitu Aku pergi,jaa~" Sasuke keluar dari ruangan itu bersama Hinata,yang bermanja-ria ditangannya.

 _BRAK_

"murid baru sudah bertingkah! Aku ingin meremas wajah sok imut nya lalu membuang ke kloset!" Ino –yang tidak bisa mengendalikan perasaannya langsung menendang kursi hingga terpental,jatuh. Dia menoleh pada Sakura dan Naruto,yang masih berdiam diri.

"jadi..Hi-Hinata menyukai Sasuke,ya?" Naruto meneguk ludahnya,kecewa.

"urghhh… apa dia menggunakan taktik pendekatan sekarang?! Sakura,bagaimana menurutmu!" Ino membentak sahabat pinknya yang sedang melamun,dan diam tanpa suara.

"hey Sakura! jangan diam saja!" Ino membentak (lagi) dan berhasil membuat putri Haruno tersentak.

"ahh… kurasa mereka serasi.." Sakura tersenyum kecut dan kembali menikmati semilir angin,yang masuk dari jendela terbuka disampingnya.

"serasi! Ahhh! Tolong Naruto,Sakura sekarang sedang depresi berat!"

"lebay Ino! Aku tidak apa-apa."

"kau harus banyak belajar untuk memasang topeng dengan benar! Aku bisa melihat jelas,kau cem-bu-ru!" Ino mendudukkan bokongnya dan menatap Sakura lekat-lekat.

"baiklah,Aku cemburu!" Sakura mengalah,dari pada nanti harus berdebat panjang-lebar dengan Ino. Yamanaka tersenyum puas,emang ada yang bisa membantah padanya? Tidak!

"kalau begitu,jangan kalah dengan si anak baru yang songong! Kau kenal Sasuke jauh dari dia,gaet pria mu Sakura."

Sakura hanya mengangguk pelan,tidak berminat.

"ehm.. kalau begitu,apa aku punya kesempatan dengan Hinata?"

Ino nyaris melempar spidol dan buku besar didepannya. Naruto si baka! Baru saja mereka membicarakan tentang gadis itu,apa Naruto akan berkhianat pada akhirnya?

"wawaw… tahan Ino,aku hanya bertanya." Dia menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan meringis.

"itu terserah kau! Aku tidak ada urusan dengan cecunguk itu!" Ino mendecih tidak suka.

"ahh..Aku harus bertemu dengan Temari-nee.. nanti kita bicara lagi,cepat sembuh Naruto." Sakura merapikan buku-buku yang berserakan,lalu melambai kecil pada mereka berdua.

Setelah pintu ditutup,Naruto dan Ino mulai dihantui keheningan.

###

"kau tampak lesu,ada apa?" Sasori menepuk punggung Sakura pelan.

"ahh! Sasori-nii,aku hampir memukulmu!"

Sasori mengangkat tangannya,lalu mundur beberapa langkah. Sakura geli karenanya.

"kenapa? Aku tidak akan betulan memukul, kok.."

"yahh..Aku tidak ingin mengambil resiko. Terakhir kali Aku melihat kau memukul Sai sampai terpental,sudah membuatku dan orang lain berpikir dua kali untuk membuatmu marah." Sasori tersenyum kecil saat gadis itu tertawa.

"hahaha..Sai menggoda terlalu jauh,jadi Aku melakukan jalan pintas agar mulutnya diam." Sakura memberi senyum lebar,setidaknya dia merasa sedikit terhibur sekarang.

"yaaa.. tetap saja,kau menyeramkan Sakura." Sasori berjalan disamping gadis itu. bisa ditebak,mereka dalam perjalan menuju ruang osis.

"….."

Mereka terdiam,dan menikmati keheningan. Sepertinya Sasori sudah merasa cukup menggoda nya,dan Sakura juga sedang malas bicara.

"uhhhh! Dasar,jalang pinky!" terdengar protes dari belakang mereka. Sasori dan Sakura memutar tubuh mereka,dan langsung berhadapan dengan 3 perempuan 'ganas'.

"enak ya,jalan dengan WaKetOs!" Shion,yang berambut pirang melipat kedua tangan mulus nya didepan dada.

"wahh..jadi ceritanya PeDeKaTe?" tambah Sara sinis.

"huh..jalang memang begitu,selalu menggoda pemuda tampan. Dari Sasuke dan sekarang Sasori. Nanti siapa lagi? Kau mau menggoda guru biologi kita,Kakashi-sensei?" Karin yang selalu bersikap _bossy_ ,menunjuk wajah Sakura dengan angkuh dan penuh cela.

"hei..jaga mulutmu.." desis Sasori tidak suka. Seenaknya mengatakan Sakura jalang,lalu PDKT dengannya. Apa salahnya berteman? Dasar manusia dengan pikiran purba.

"kenapa _onii-chan_? Kami akan menyelamatkanmu dari jampi-jampi yang dipakai si jalang Haruno!" Karin tersenyum sinis dan penuh kebencian pada Sakura.

"diam Karin! Kau sudah bosan hidup!" Sasori hendak maju,dan memberi pelajaran. Seperti aturan yang dianutnya, _if they pissed you off just take an action_.

"Sasori,sudahlah.. hei,aku tidak punya masalah dengan kalian. Enyahlah!" Sakura menatap tiga siswi berbaju ketat itu tajam.

"jaga bicaramu,jalang!" Shion maju dan mendesis padanya.

Sakura hanya bersikap tenang,saat Shion menunjuk tepat diwajahnya. Lalu setelah gadis itu selesai mengomel,mengucap hinaan atau yang lainnya,Sakura memegang pergelangan gadis itu dia meringis.

"Ouch..Ap-Apa yang KAU LAKUKAN?!" Shion berusaha menarik tangannya,namun makin lama genggaman itu semakin erat.

"Pinky sialan!" Karin dan Sara langsung mendekati mereka,berusaha melepaskan teman se-genk nya.

"tetap disana!" sekarang,bahkan Sasori pun memucat. Sakura menatap tajam mereka,dan semakin mengeratkan genggamannya.

"Aku sudah cukup sabar! Sekarang,jika kalian menyentuhku sedikit saja Aku tidak akan segan-segan.. memukul dan melukis wajah kalian dengan pisau."

Karin,Sara dan Shion membeku. Mereka memang sudah mendengar rumor bahwa Sakura adalah orang yang sulit ditebak. Sifat aslinya memang ramah,dan murah senyum. Tapi jika ada orang yang memancing amarahnya,gadis ini tidak segan-segan menghabisi mereka.

"seharusnya kalian malu. Dengan pakaian super ketat dan wajah songong,kalian pikir kalian pantas disebut kakak senior? Atau apa kalian pantas disebut murid KIS! Jangan berlagak denganku. Atau perlu kubuktikan terlebih dahulu,Aku bisa menjadi mimpi buruk bagi kalian semua,hah?!" dia menatap tajam kearah mereka bertiga yang sekarang menciut. Hahahaha~ dasar orang yang banyak lagaknya saja.

"urgh..sakit.." Shion mengelus pergelangan tangannya yang memerah,walaupun sakit tapi dia lega berhasil lepas dari Sakura. namun kemudian mereka bertiga mulai membatu. Temari! Ketua osis itu datang!

"Aku cukup mendengar.." gadis yang penuh wibawa itu menaikkan tangannya,dan memberi isyarat,para 'pengawal' agar membawa gadis pembuat onar itu ke kepala sekolah.

"hei..hei! Tu-TUNGGU!" Karin berusaha memberontak. Tidak. Dia tidak boleh dipermalukan lagi,ya.. mungkin cara mainnya sudah terlalu jauh,tapi hukum dia asal jangan bawa ke kepala sekolah.

Percuma.

Mereka bertiga ditahan oleh Shino,Kiba,dan Chouji. Mana bisa tenaga lemahnya,lepas dari tenaga raksasa para laki-laki itu.

"sudah kukatakan,jangan berbuat onar! Aku tidak ingin KIS dilihat,sebagai sekolah yang buruk! Makanya,jika aku ber-pidato dengar baik-baik." Temari menatap dingin ketiga gadis,yang memang sudah dikenal sebagai tukang bully di sekolah yang 'dikuasainya'.

"bawa mereka,aku akan menyusul untuk memberi penjelasan." Setelah mendapat isyarat dari Temari. Mereka menarik paksa,tiga gadis 'buas' itu.

"SAKURA KAU SIALAN! KAU HANYA JALANG RENDAHAN,KAU TIDAK PANTAS DENGAN SASUKE! JAUHI SASUKE-KUN!"

Memang sudah jauh,tapi Karin mengatakannya dengan keras dan sangat jelas. Sesuatu yang menohok hati,dan membuatnya tersadar.

.. dia memang tidak pantas dengan Sasuke. kenyataan yang pahit bukan?

* * *

To be continued~

Latar saat ribut-ribut : koridor sekolah yang sepi.

Sign,

Ryii~


	4. Chapter 4

**Feeling.**

 **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **NO COPYRIGHT FOR THIS FF.**

* * *

 _ **She was drowning.**_

 _ **but nobody saw her struggle~**_

* * *

"-kau tidak apa-apa Sakura?" Temari beralih pada, 'kacung-kacung' nya yang sedari tadi diacuhkan.

"hu'um,aku baik-baik saja Temari-nee. Ehm,sebaiknya kita ke ruang osis sekarang." Sakura tersenyum canggung.

"yah..rapat,dibatalkan! Aku juga harus turun tangan disini. Sebaiknya kalian kembali kekelas!" Temari memerintah mereka agar segera bubar,supaya tidak menarik perhatian orang. Karena,takut di semprot habis-habisan,Sakura langsung undur diri. Sementara Sasori yang malang,harus ikut membantu Temari dalam masalah genk singa betina.

###

Gadis musim semi itu,berjalan sendirian menyusuri koridor sekolah yang sepi. Maklumlah,sekarang masih jamnya pelajaran. Hanya murid tertentu yang bisa keluar masuk kelas,dan itupun masih dibawah pengawasan Temari si 'Hitler' versi cewek.

Sakura berhenti ditengah jalan. Tinggal beberapa kelas lagi,tapi gadis ini malah berlari memutar arah. Sepertinya menuju… halaman belakang?

Okay,ini mungkin sangat _mainstream_ jika di film,pemeran lari ke taman belakang sekolah untuk menenangkan diri. Sakura juga tidak ingin menjadi puitis,namun rasanya nyaman saat angin membelai rambut pink yang tergerai.

Dilangkahkan kaki jenjangnya kedekat kolam ikan yang jernih,dengan tentunya banyak ikan koi di bawahnya.

"hahh~ persetan dengan teladan…" ujarnya pelan.

"persetan dengan tata krama.-"

"persetan kau perangkat osis!"

" **persetan dengan perasaan bodoh ini**!"

"sialan….." Sakura menarik rumput di dekat kakinya lalu melemparkan benda tak bersalah itu ke kolam. Dengan melempar rumput dan batu,emosinya belum reda ternyata. Dengan kekuatan supernya,Sakura mengangkat cabang pohon yang lumayan berat itu. dan melemparnya lumayan jauh.

"Aku benci Ini! Aku benci!" isaknya tertahan.

Sakura berusaha menahan semuanya dari tadi. Semua perasaan merepotkan ini,sejak Sasuke dan Hinata terlihat seperti kekasih di depan matanya! lalu kemudian munculnya trio bebek itu,langsung memancing emosinya naik.

"semua terasa salah…" dia mendesis pada dirinya sendiri. "Haruno Sakura kau bodoh! Dia sahabat sialanmu! Sahabat Haruno,Sahabaat!" Sakura memukul kepalanya,berusaha melawan Inner yang memberontak didalam.

"Menyebalkaaaan!" Sakura berteriak frustasi. Huh,semoga saja tidak ada siswa yang lewat. Mungkin dia akan dianggap gila,oleh mereka.

"hn,orang bisa beranggapan bahwa kau ditinggal mati oleh suamimu."

Sakura tersentak,kemudian mendelik kesal pada sesosok manusia yang menyeringai menyebalkan dibelakangnya. "apa maumu?!" tanyanya ketus.

Sasuke –sosok itu- berjalan santai mendekati gadis merah muda yang duduk didekat kolam. "bertemu sahabatku yang sekarang setengah gila." Ejeknya sinis.

Sakura berdiri dan melotot tajam. "berhenti menggangu Sasuke! aku sedang tidak dalam mood-nya."

Pemuda itu mengacuhkan tatapan menusuk gadis mungil dalam tubuh anak SMA itu, "tidak apa-apa.. keluarkan saja." Ujarnya tegas.

"E-Eh?!" Sakura mengerjap bingung. Apa maksudnya? Kenapa Sasuke mengatakan padanya?

"apa kurang jelas? Aku sahabatmu Sakura. Aku bisa merasakan ada yang salah,dan Aku Memaksa-mu menceritakan semua padaku!" Sasuke memegang pundaknya,dan menatap emerald-nya intens.

"kau..Kau Bodoh!" Sakura memekik tertahan. Dia menunjuk-nunjuk wajah iblis nan tampan itu dengan emosi yang sudah dipuncaknya.

 _GREP_

"ceritakan secara baik-baik,buat Aku mengerti.." Sasuke menariknya agar bersender di dada bidang yang masih berbalut seragam SMA.

'cukuuup…' Sakura meringis pedih.

"Aku ingin menjadi tempat kau bisa bersandar. Jadi katakan semuanya,Haruno Sakura!" dibalik ketegasan dari suara Sasuke,dia bisa mendengar adanya perhatian dan ketulusan disana. Tapi apa itu semua hanya karena mereka…-

Sahabat?

Ironis sekali, **dasar picisan**!

"Sasuke…cukup.."Sakura berbisik lirih,namun masih tenggelam dalam dada bidang beraroma khas itu.

"katakan padaku,luapkan semuanya! Aku tau ada yang salah." Sasuke mempererat pelukannya.

Pemuda itu sudah meletakkan _pride_ Uchiha- _nya_ dan memeluk gadis manis yang selalu ceria itu. ini bukan tanpa alasan,atau sekedar modus yang dilakukannya. Ini merupakan Tindakan yang langsung diambil olehnya,Saat mendengar keributan di koridor tadi. Juga saat melihat kondisi Sakura yang terkesan murung.

"kenapa? Apa kau sulit menceritakannya?" pemuda itu tersenyum miring.

Gelengan terasa menggelitik dada nya. "lepaskan pelukanmu dulu,susah bernafas disini!"

Sasuke terpaksa melepas pelukannya. Dan tampaklah pemandangan yang memuaskan-

Wajah merona Haruno Sakura.

"Da-Dasar,tukang maksa! Aku hampir mati,baka!" decak Sakura kesal.

"sekarang katakan,apa masalahmu?" tanya Sasuke langsung _to the point_.

Sakura memalingkan wajahnya,memilih untuk memandangi rumput dan batu dibawah kakinya,dari pada harus bersibobok dengan mata onyx itu.

"tatap lawan bicaramu." Desis Sasuke kesal.

"kenapa tidak kau urus,masalahmu sendiri! Jangan hiraukan Aku!" bentak Sakura kesal. Apa Sasuke sama sekali tidak mengerti? Dari cara Sakura memandang mereka. Cara Sakura menanggapi Sasuke saat ada Hinata disana, apa pemuda ini sebegitu tidak-pekanya?!

"tidak bisa." Sasuke menatap emerald hutan itu tajam.

"kenapa? Apa susahnya?"

"karena..kalian adalah yang terpeting bagiku. Aku tidak bisa menghiraukan mu,ataupun Ino dan Naruto." Tegas Sasuke.

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. Oh, _Kami-sama_.. bisakah dia membunuh pemuda dihadapannya ini? tidakkah Sasuke tau,semakin banyak perhatian yang diberikan padanya. Maka Sakura akan semakin yakin,Sasuke akan lebih memilih dirinya dari pada Hinata. Tapi bagaimana jika saat Sakura sudah sangat yakin,Sasuke yang menerima Hinata pasti akan membuatnya terpukul keras. Jadi jangan…

Jangan buat dia Berharap!

"terimakasih.." Sakura menarik sudut bibirnya,dan tersenyum samar.

Sasuke hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Bukan itu jawaban yang diharapkannya.

"..-Aku seharusnya merasa cukup jika sudah bisa dekat denganmu,Sasuke-kun.. jadi Aku sudah bersyukur karena itu. Aku juga senang pada perhatianmu,dan rasa setia kawan yang kau miliki. Karena itu aku semakin,merasa sesak." Ujarnya masih dengan ekspresi yang sama.

"apa Aku membatasi ruang gerak-mu?" tanya Sasuke,sedikit mudur dari tempatnya.

"tidak…" Sakura tersenyum miris.

"kau..membatasi sesuatu yang tidak bisa kujelaskan,Sasuke. dan Aku baik-baik saja,jangan khawatir." Tambahnya dengan senyum lebar,namun tidak mencapai mata.

"oh- maaf kalau begitu. Maaf sudah menahanmu,kurasa Aku hanya sedikit penasaran." Pemuda itu menanggapinya dengan dingin.

Sakura mengangguk kecil,dia ingin segera menjauh dan pergi dari tempat ini. tidakkah Sasuke tau? Hatinya sebenarnya sudah tidak kuat menahan semua masalah perasaan ini.

"jika..Aku terlalu menggangu,kau bisa meminta agar Aku menjauh." Sasuke melirik Gadis disampingnya.

"ne? kau Sahabatku. Sudahlah.. jangan terlalu pikirkan soal ini,lagipula Aku tidak mungkin memintamu menjauh."

Sasuke mengangguk kecil,dia melirik jam tangannya.

 _'01.00'_

Sudah setengah hari mereka bolos rupanya.

"hm? Kurasa kita sudah bisa masuk kekelas. Lagi pula matematika sudah selesai, `kan?" Sakura tertawa berjalan mendahului pemuda es itu.

"hn,kau benar." Dia mengikuti Sakura,dan berjalan disampingnya tanpa mengatakan apapun.

kenapa kau merasa risih Sasuke, Apa kau merasakan adanya getaran di dadamu saat berhadapan dengannya, neh Sasuke?-

###

Sakura hanya merenung,dan menatap langit yang mendung dengan kosong.

"hey,Nona.. kau dengar semua celotehku?" Ino,yang duduk disampingnya,langsung mengibaskan tangan didepan wajah Sakura.

"eh-tentu saja,um..apa yang kau katakan tadi?" tanya gadis merah jambu itu kikuk.

Ino hanya mendesah pelan. Jadi setelah berceloteh panjang lebar,Sakura tidak menangkap satu-pun?!

"kau harus buktikan pada Hinata. Bahwa Sasuke,Milikimu!" seru Ino berapi-api.

Sakura tersenyum kecil. "tidak semudah itu Ino. Masalahnya,gadis itu-masih sangat polos."

"masa bodoh dengan perasaannya! Pokoknya,Aku ga mau tau. Kau harus bisa jadian dengan Sasuke sialan itu,dan menikahinya!" Ino menjilat es perisa permen karet itu cepat.

"dum dam dum~ Aku lelah memimpikan hal seperti itu. toh,nantinya Hinata dan Sasuke akan terlihat serasi." Sakura memusatkan pandangannya pada pohon rindang didepan mereka. Pohon itu sepertinya sudah bertahan sangat lama di taman ini. walau begitu,masih tetap menyimpan keindahan yang tidak bosan dipandangnya.

Orang yang lalu-lalang,mungkin menganggap atau bahkan tidak pernah melirik pohon tua itu. tapi pengecualian bagi Sakura.

Dia selalu menikmati belaian angin sepoi-sepoi bila duduk dibawahnya. Pasti banyak burung yang bertengger disana,hingga kicauan merdu menguar dari pohon itu. Sakura seolah berada di pinggir sungai _Yukon –fort Selkrik_ ,saking sejuknya.

seperti perasaannya.

Yang sudah lama ada,melekat pada dirinya. Walau sudah sangat lama,tapi masih tetap berakar dalam hatinya. Dan terasa Indah bagi Sakura sendiri.

"helloo~ Sakura,kau melamun lagi." Ino menyenggol kulit putih gadis itu.

"ah- kau benar,es ku bisa mencair nanti." Dia menikmati es krim Strawberry itu,dengan angan-angan yang lari entah kemana.

"kau tau Saki. Kau tampak menyedihkan!" Ino melempar tissue nya ke tong memandang rendah sahabat tersayangnya.

"ehm-kenapa tiba-tiba?" tanya Sakura cuek. Dia sudah terbiasa dengan semua perubahan mendadak pada Ino.

"kau berkata 'baik-baik saja' dan bersikeras kau ingin dia bahagia,tapi kau sendiri merasa sangat tertekan. Iya `kan?"

"tidak Ino,Aku memang ingin Sasuke-kun senang. Bahagianya adalah bahagiaku juga." Sakura tetap menikmati es nya,namun pandangannya sedikit kabur.

"tch. Pepatah konyol! Kau tidak cukup kuat untuk itu,Haruno! Jujur saja,jika misalnya Sasuke dan Hinata jadian dan Sasuke bahagia. Apa kau bisa tersenyum sewajarnya dan ikut **bahagia** juga?"

Sakura tertegun. Benar juga. Pasti ada saat dimana Sasuke menemukan orang yang penting dalam hidupnya,dan bahagia karena nya. Apa Sakura juga bisa tersenyum seperti biasa? Atau apa dia bisa ikut ber-bahagia?

"hah~ Ino,bahas yang lain saja. Ya?" ujar nya lirih.

"tidak! Kau harus bersikap lebih _wanita_! jangan diam-diam saja,saat ada jalang yang mengancam ketenanganmu. Hinata mungkin tampak seperti gadis yang polos,tapi apa kau yakin dia seperti itu didalamnya? Dia hanya gadis yang licik Saki! _Broke her,before she broke you_ !"

"Ino,jangan buat kecurigaan yang berlebih padanya." Tegur Sakura.

"kita lihat saja,apa cara licik yang digunakannya. Aku bertaruh dia akan melakukan apapun untuk menarik Sasuke!" Ino mendecih kesal. Membayangkan wajah anak baru itu saja,dia serasa ingin membunuh orang.

"huft~ aku tidak mau bermain kasar dengan anak baru Ino. Lagi..-"

"kalau begitu aku yang turun tangan!" Ino bangkit dengan semangat dari duduknya.

"-tidak! Tolong jangan lakukan kekerasan Ino. Ingat pangkat mu!" Sakura menegaskan. Jika sampai sahabatnya ini turun tangan,Hinata pasti esoknya pindah dari KIS.

"huft! Aku tidak akan melakukan kekerasan. Jika kau mau mencoba! Setidaknya coba dulu,sampaikan perasaanmu. Jika gagal,tetaplah menjadi sahabat baginya!" Ino menatap tajam Sakura.

"baiklah,tapi janji kau tidak akan melakukan hal aneh."

Ino mengangguk puas. Well,setidaknya Sakura sudah berjanji agar berusaha mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Sasuke si tolol.

Mereka mengakhiri duduk manis di taman. Dan memutuskan untuk pulang. Lagi pula sudah sore,dan Ino sudah puas dengan perbincangan mereka. Jadilah sekarang Sakura berjalan,sambil merutuki Ino.

"tch. Enak saja,si-Pig pikir hal seperti ini mudah? Dasar seenaknya." Gerutunya tidak jelas.

"hey,Sakura-chan!" Sakura menoleh,saat Hinata melambaikan tangan dengan gembira ke-arahnya.

"o-oh,hai Hinata.." jawabnya kikuk.

"apa Aku mengganggu?" tanya gadis manis itu,dengan tatapan yang berbinar –seperti biasa-

"eng-tidak kok,Aku hanya berjalan pulang.." jawabnya,setenang mungkin.

Hinata mengangguk paham,dan kemudian pandangannya menelusuri Sakura dari atas sampai bawah.

"eh! Apa ada yang salah Hinata?" Sakura melangkah gugup,saat merasa dirinya 'ditelanjangi' oleh tatapan itu.

"hn? Tidak. Aku hanya sedikit berpikir,itu saja." Hinata tersenyum lebar,hingga terlihat menyeramkan dimata Sakura.

*gulp*

"ba-baiklah,kalau begitu Aku permisi Hinata-chan. Aku masih punya banyak kerjaan,sampai ketemu disekolah besok Hinata!" Sakura ber-ojigi dan memberi senyum kecil untuknya. Lalu segera ngacir dari tempat itu.

Sementara Hinata,dia menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup. "tch.. Aku jadi seperti seorang penjahat disini!" ujarnya geram,lalu kembali berjalan pulang.

###

"eh-tapi Temari-nee!" Sakura baru saja ingin membantah,sebelum tatapan tajam menusuk itu memaksa mulutnya untuk diam.

"sstt! Tidak ada kata tapi Sakura! kalian semua,harus bekerja semaksimal mungkin. Pikirkan mulai dari sekarang,mengenai _prom_ KIS. Kita tidak boleh mengecewakan senior kita." Ujarnya penuh perintah.

Sakura dan perangkat osis lainnya,mengangguk pasrah. Begitulah,perintah adalah perintah! Dan perintah Temari,mutlak tidak bisa ditolak.

"walau masih tersisa setengah semester lagi?" Sasori yang dikenal sebagai penantang 'maut' itu menyeletuk,tanpa ragu.

"tentu saja. Kita harus mempersiapkan segalanya dengan sempurna! Tidak boleh ada kesalahan,karena itulah kita harus mulai dari sekarang." Jawabnya tegas.

"tch..terserah,kau gila!"

Temari mendelik tajam pada wakil-nya yang menyebalkan itu. tolong,ingatkan Temari agar menjambak rambut merahnya nanti.

"baiklah,rapat hari ini dibubarkan!" Temari keluar ruangan diiringi tepuk tangan anggota osis lainnya.

"Sakura,mohon bantuannya ya!" seorang gadis manis,yang dikenalnya dengan nama Takegawa Hotaru merangkulnya dengan cengiran khas.

"a-ah.. baik Takegawa-san,kita harus bekerja dengan baik ya!" Sakura tersenyum canggung. Urghh.. lihat? Sekarang dia menatap Sakura dengan heran. Apa Sakura menyinggung Hotaru?

"pfft.. Bwahahaha! Tidak usah canggung Sakura-chan. Panggil saja Hotaru! Aku dari seksi dokumentasi." Dia mengacungkan jempolnya,yang mirip dengan gaya khas rock lee.

"ah..baiklah Hotaru-chan. Mohon bantuanmu juga!"

Hotaru mengangguk dengan semangat,lalu berlari menghampiri anggota lain yang sedang bercengkarama.

Gadis Sakura itu sedang mengumpulkan alat tulisnya. Sampai tiba-tiba Ino,menerjang masuk dengan wajah merah menahan amarah.

"SAKURA!" teriakan melengkingnya,sukses memusatkan seluruh perhatian pada gadis berambut pirang itu.

"eh-hmm.. Ino.." Sakura dengan gugupnya,menarik sahabatnya yang lebih sepi untuk bicara.

"sekarang ada ap.-

"Sasuke dan Hinata sialan itu makan berdua-an di atap! Berdua Sakura! kau jangan bilang kau belum berbicara padanya,iya kan?" Ino tampak murka. Dia mengacak rambutnya yang diikat hingga beberapa keluar dari ikatannya.

"I-Ino.. maaf,Aku belum siap mengatakannya.. jadi kupikir bisa menunggu sebentar lagi." Sakura merunduk. Yah,dia memang sudah berjanji akan mengungkapkan perasaannya bukan? Sudah seminggu berlalu sejak mereka membicarakannya. Dan Sakura selalu menghindari Sasuke dan Hinata.

"Baka! Sekarang semua KIS menggosipkan mereka. Kau memang-Sakura Baka!" Ino menghentakkan kakinya gemas. Lalu menoleh pada gadis yang menunduk takut itu.

"kurasa kau memang belum siap.. kurasa kau memang masih terlalu takut." Ino tersenyum kecil.

"..tapi kau tetap saja bodoh! Kau idiot! Kau ingat kata-katamu? Apa itu hanya sekedar omong kosong? Urgh!.." Ino menatapnya tajam. Senyumnya sudah hilang ntah kemana.

"I-Ino.. Aku tidak bisa."

"jangan melemah,BAKA! Pokoknya,Aku tidak mengenalmu,sampai kau berhenti menahan diri soak ini. jaa ne~" Ino mendengus kesal,lalu berbalik pergi. meninggalkan Sakura berdiri,sendiri di sudut koridor.

"urgh..jangan.." Sakura meringis kecil.

* * *

To be Continued!

* * *

 **pojok Ryii :**

Hey yo,Readers!

Ryii sekedar mau kenalin tokoh pembantu, Takegawa Hotaru. tokoh diambil dari Anime, **Hotarubi no mori e.**

mohon kerjasama untuk kedepannya,Minna-chan semua!

tertanda,

Ryii~

* * *

 **MIND FOR A REVIEW?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Feeling.**

 **I do not Own Naruto Chara's.**

 **NO COPYRIGHT ALLOWED!**

 **Ryii~**

* * *

 _ **"Hubby,You just Can't Blame Girl For trying~"**_

* * *

Sudah hampir setahun penuh,mereka mengalami dilema yang memusingkan ini. Sasuke yang masih penasaran kenapa Sakura semakin menjauhinya. Ino yang selalu menghindar jika berpapasan dengan Sakura. Hinata yang semakin lama semakin mendekat dengan si 'pangeran Sekolah' dan Naruto yang setiap hari mengamati Hinata dalam diam-nya.

Sakura. semua masalah ini membuatnya merasa,dikucilkan.

Huh.. bodohnya dia,masih terlalu takut untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya. Masih ragu untuk berbicara dengan Hinata soal itu,karena dia takut menyakiti hati gadis karena itulah,Ino menjauhinya,dan Sasuke selalu dihindari olehnya. Semua karena perasaan menyebalkan,yang tidak bisa dihapusnya.

"Sakura,bagaimana? Kau sudah menemukan tema _Prom_ tahun ini?" Temari yang duduk di kursi 'kebesarannya' menatap gadis bublegum itu tajam.

"eng-sudah Temari-san.." Sakura mengangguk mantap. Dia harus bersikap profesional.

".-aku bekerja sama dengan seksi hiburan dan dokumentasi. Dan kami membahas beberapa tema seperti : _Farewell,Freedom_ , _Collage_ , dan _Bestie_. Dan keputusan akhir, tema yang kami bawakan adalah : ' _This is not Goodbye._ '" Sakura membacakan notebook kecilnya,yang berisi hal-hal yang sudah mereka bahas selama beberapa bulan.

Temari mengangguk puas. Kemudian beralih ke seksi-seksi lainnya.

Setelah memastikan semua yang mereka butuhkan beres. Dia dengan seluruh kekuasaan yang diberi kepala sekolah padanya,menutup rapat osis sambil mengucapkan :

"Bagus! Persiapan yang kita buat harus berjalan sempurna. Rapat ditutup,dan selamat menjalankan Ujian mulai lusa!"

Setelah itu,mereka meninggalkan tempat satu persatu.

###

"Sakura-san,akhir-akhir ini Aku jarang melihatmu bersama Ino,Sasuke maupun Naruto. Ada masalah apa?" Hotaru merangkul Sakura,dan menatapnya perhatian.

"ah.. kami hanya repot dengan urusan masing-masing. Ino dengan urusannya mendesain _Prom_ kita,Naruto juga harus latihan basket untuk pembukaan _prom_. Sasuke dan band-nya harus latihan untuk membawa acara nantinya." Sakura tersenyum kecil. Urgh..apa ketahuan kalau dia berbohong?

"hum? Kau yakin kalian tidak bermasalah dengan gadis bernama Hinata itu?" Hotaru memandangnya dengan tatapan selidik.

Sial! Apa Hotaru punya bakat membaca pikiran? Kenapa gadis ini bisa tau?

Hotaru kemudian tertawa lepas. "tenanglah Sakura-chan,Aku tidak bisa membaca pikiran. Hanya saja,Aku melihat tingkah kalian mulai berbeda saat kedatangan Hinata."

Sakura meringis,lalu mengangguk kecil. Tatapan Hotaru memaksanya untuk menceritakan semua masalah diantara mereka.

Begitulah jadinya,Sakura menceritakan dari awal sampai titik permasalahan mereka semua. Bahkan dia jujur,tentang perasaannya pada Sasuke.

"oh-jadi karena Hinata ya?" ujarnya muram.

Sakura menoleh, "ada apa Hotaru? Kau tampak kurang suka."

"tentu saja! Aku tidak suka dengannya. Kenapa dia masih tetap bertingkah,kukira sudah berubah." Dari perkataan Hotaru,Sakura bisa menyimpulkan. Mereka pernah bertemu sebelumnya,dan Hotaru tau kebiasaan buruk Hinata.

"ada apa dengannya Hotaru?" tanyanya penasaran.

Hotaru menoleh kiri-kanan. Memastikan tidak ada orang disekitar mereka.

"Hinata itu,dia berasal dari keluarga yang _workaholic_.." bisiknya dengan tatapan tajam.

Keluarga yang super sibuk? Hinata? Sakura hampir tidak percaya dengan pernyataan itu. gadis itu selalu tampak ceria,dan anggun. Dia seperti berasal dari keluarga yang tentram dan bahagia,setidaknya itu pendapat Sakura sebelum Hotaru mengatakannya.

"..Aku pernah satu sekolah dengannya. Dan bahkan sempat berteman,tapi hanya sekadar teman. Kukira dia anak yang baik-baik,sampai akhirnya Aku tau satu hal.."

"dia adalah anak sulung,yang tidak terlalu akrab dengan Adiknya. Mereka selalu ditinggal berdua di rumah,karena orang tuanya yang super karena itulah muncul hobi anehnya,untuk memanfaatkan pemuda atau om-om yang berkelas." Sakura melotot. Hampir saja emerald yang indah itu,melompat keluar.

"ja-jangan bercanda,mana mungkin!" ujarnya setengah berteriak.

Hotaru menggeleng pasti. "Aku tidak bercanda. Hinata selalu mengincar pemuda yang tampan dan kaya,agar bisa dimanfaatkan. Baik uang,ketenaran maupun tampang mereka,untuk kesenangan pribadi,karena itulah sekarang …"

"dia mencoba memanfaatkan Sasuke-kun?" Sakura berbisik tidak percaya.

Masalahnya tambah rumit disini…~

###

"permisi..bisa Aku bicara dengan Ino?"

Wanita yang dikenalnya bernama Mei Terumi itu mengangguk kecil,lalu mempersilahkan dia masuk ke ruangan yang dipenuhi kertas,pulpen,dan beberapa model desain.

"I-Ino..kita perlu bicara.."

Ino sedikit terkejut,saat Sakura mengunjunginya dan berani bertemu dengannya setelah beberapa bulan tidak tegur sapa.

"hm? Terserah.." Gadis itu mengikuti Sakura keluar ruangannya.

"A-Aku ingin minta maaf. Aku akan mencoba menyatakan perasaanku,tapi setidaknya Aku ingin kita berteman lagi." Sakura menunduk,dia betul-betul gugup sekarang.

Sementara Ino,dia sedikit berpikir. Ino merindukan sahabatnya,sangaaat malahan. Dia menjauhi Sakura,agar gadis itu berhenti bersikap bodoh dan mendahulukan kebahagiaan orang lain.

"baiklah.. tapi jika kau ingkar janji,Aku akan membunuh kalian semua!" Ino memeluk Sakura dengan sangat erat. Membuat gadis itu meringis karena kesakitan dan karena rasa malunya,telah ingkar janji pada sahabat dekatnya.

"Aku merindukan muu Pig!" Sakura balas memeluknya.

"Aku juga Jidaat~"

Mereka melepas pelukan persahabatn itu,dan tertawa bersama.

"oh..~ okay,cukup peluk-pelukannya nona. Kapan kau berencana menyampaikan perasaanmu?" Ino berkacak pinggang,dan menatap Sakura garang.

"se-sepertinya pulang sekolah,Aku akan mengatakan padanya." Sakura tersenyum ragu. Seharusnya dia sudah siap,lagi pula dia tidak ingin Sahabatnya dan juga cintanya dimanfaatkan dan dijadikan boneka oleh orang. Tapi, apa dia sudah siap menerima jawaban Sasuke nantinya?

###

"Sasuke-kun,bisa temani Aku ke mall pulang sekolah?" Hinata menatap Pemuda didepannya dengan wajah memohon. Yang biasanya ampuh,meluluhkan hati siapapun.

"Hn. Aku ada latihan nanti,kau cari saja yang lain." Jawabnya cuek,dan tetap fokus pada not balok dihadapannya.

Hinata mengerut masam. Sasuke adalah tantangan baru baginya, seorang pemuda yang tampan,terkenal dan Kaya raya Bung! Sama seperti incarannya. Tapi sayangnya,pemuda itu dingin dan sangat tertutup. Hinata hanya bisa 'memakai' Sasuke 3 atau 4 kali selama setahun mereka hanya sekedar jalan di kantin atau ke taman kota.

"Sasu-kuun~ Aku ingin ditemani.." Hinata kembali melancarkan serangan 'puppy eyes' dan lagi lagi berhasil 'dihadang' onyx tajam dan dingin itu.

"kau bukan anak-anak Hinata,cari saja yang lain. Aku juga sibuk." Jawabnya datar,tanpa minat.

Hinata mengigit bibirnya geram,kenapa pemuda ini bisa menangkis semua serangannya?

Padahal Hinata berharap dia bisa bersama Sasuke,karena gadis bernama Sakura itu sudah tidak pernah menganggunya lagi. Hinata bukannya tidak suka dengan Sakura,menurutnya Sakura itu baik dan _easy going_. Tapi sayangnya,gadis itu terlalu dekat dengan pangeran incarannya. Dan Hinata harus tetap mempertahankan Daerahnya, iya `kan?

"baiklah,jika Sasuke-kun tidak mau.." Hinata pura-pura sedih,dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Dia melirik ke arah Sasuke,dan pemuda itu masih sibuk dengan kumpulan not didepannya.

'Sial,Pemuda ini susah ditaklukkan!' gumamnya kesal,dan langsung keluar dari ruang musik.

 _BRUK_

"HEY!..Ah-" Hinata hampir melontarkan hinaan,jika dia tidak segera menyadari siapa yang menabraknya.

"Maaf Hinata-san, **Aku tidak sengaja**." Ino menyeringai pada gadis yang berlutut dihadapannya. ' **rasakan itu gadis sialan**!' batinnya berteriak girang.

"eh-ehm.. tidak apa-apa Ino-chan,Aku juga ceroboh tidak melihat jalan." Hinata tersenyum manis,sambil berdiri. Tidak enak kan jika dia berada diposisi seperti itu? dia merasa menjadi budak jika tetap berlutut dikaki Ino.

"huh,baguslah kau sadar. Kalau begitu Aku masuk dulu, bye Hyuga!" Ino berjalan melewati gadis itu dengan angkuh.

"dasar kau blonde sialan!" Hinata menggeram rendah. dia bisa menangkap semua kalimat yang dikatakan ino dengan jelas.

"Aku merasakan… kegagalan." Desisnya tidak suka dan langsung berlalu.

"Hey,ketua band KIS!" Ino dengan kesal menerobos masuk,dan menghapiri Sasuke yang duduk sendirian didekat jendela.

"hn..Ino,kau jangan mulai lagi." Sasuke mendesah pelan. Sahabatnya yang satu ini,akan selalu berteriak jika ada yang menganggunya.

"fiuh~itukah sambutan untuk sahabat yang kau rindukan ini?" kekeh nya bangga.

"tch..rindukan jidatmu! Kau menggangguku,pergi dan berkencanlah bersama Sai." Sasuke memutar duduknya,membelakangi Ino.

"tidak secepat itu _bad boy_! Aku ingin kau menemui Seseorang di atap nanti,pulang sekolah." Ino memutar tempat duduknya agar bisa berhadapan dengan Sasuke.

"hah~ Aku ada-"

"Aku tidak minta pendapatmu,pokoknya kau harus datang!" selesai membentak,Ino langsung berbalik dan keluar. Tidak ingin mendengar belaan si pantat ayam.

'sebaiknya kau menepati janji,Sakura..' batin Ino.

###

Sakura,gadis yang sudah 'mengabdi' pada osis KIS selama 3 tahun dia bersekolah di SMA bergengsi ini. yang selalu berhadapan dengan orang-orang luar,dan berdebat dengan mereka dengan nama _Konoha International School_ yang terpampang dijidatnya. Sekarang merasakan perasan takut,gugup dan sesak yang menjalar bersama aliran darahnya.

Hanya karena pemuda yang sudah berada disampingnya selama belasan tahun. Uchiha Sasuke.

"sial..apa,apa yang harus kukatakan?! Aku harusnya tidak disini,apa Aku kabur saja?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

"tidak! Ino bisa membunuhku!" Sakura berjalan mondar-mandir di atap dengan gugup. Sampai suara bariton khas,menginterupsi nya.

"hn.. Ino menyuruhku kemari." Ujarnya cuek.

"A-Ah! Ya,benar Ino!" Sakura tertawa gugup. Setelah lama tidak bertegur sapa dengan pemuda itu,Sakura merasa dia semakin tampan dari biasanya.

"Ya,jadi ehm. Ada perlu apa?" Sasuke melirik gadis itu,yang tampak berpikir. Dia tersenyum tipis,masih sama seperti terakhir kali mereka berbicara. Aneh,manis dan sangat dirindukan.

"Aku-Aku menyukaimu.." Sakura berkata dengan ragu,ditambah wajah Sasuke yang tampak kebingungan.

"Aku juga suka denganmu.." jawabnya enteng. Iya `kan? Dia suka Sakura,Ino dan Naruto. Mereka adalah _moodbooster_ -nya selama ini.

"Bu-Bukan,Aku.." Sakura memandang onyx itu dalam. Lalu manarik nafas,dan berseru,

"Aku menyukaimu lebih dari seorang teman Sasuke,perasaan ini ntah datang dari mana dan sejak kapan. Aku punya perasaan yang lebih padamu!" Ujarnya mantap.

 _DEG_

Sasuke merasakan tubuhnya menegang. Dia mencari keraguan dan kebohongan dalam emerald jernih itu,dan tidak menemukan barang setitik pun.

"kau yakin dengan itu,Haruno?" ujarnya dingin.

"Iya..sangat Yakin. Itu salah satu alasan,kenapa Aku selalu menghindarimu,karena Aku cem-"

"cukup! Aku mendengar Cukup!" Sasuke mengangkat tangannya,lalu menoleh pada gadis yang tersentak itu.

"Jaa ne~" Sasuke langsung melangkah,dan turun dari atap. Meninggalkan seorang Haruno yang terdiam membisu.

"Jadi Hinata memang lebih baik ya… " Sakura berbisik lirih,kemudian jatuh terduduk.

"Aku tau..Aku tau.." Sakura terisak,dan buliran air mata itu mengalir deras dari emerald nya.

"Dan Aku bodoh!" ujarnya pelan.

###

Ino berjalan dengan wajah yang siap memangsa siapa-pun yang menghalanginya. Dengan garang,dia membanting pintu ruangan Band KIS. Dan mata Aquamarine nya menatap pemuda berambut emo yang sibuk membersihkan gitarnya.

Mengacuhkan pandangan personil lain,termasuk kekasihnya –Sai-. Dia berjalan dan memukul Sasuke dengan geram.

"UHK! Apa yang kau lakukan Ino?" Sasuke meringis dan mengusap pelipisnya yang membiru.

"Kau IDIOT! Kau BAJINGAN!" Ino berteriak kesal. Dia merasa ingin menginjak-injak pemuda yang membuat sahabat tersayangnya menangis,sampai tertidur di mobilnya.

"Tch..Kau tidak mengerti.."

"Aku cukup mengerti,melihat dan mendengar! Kau memang pemuda yang tidak tau diuntung ya?! Menyia-nyiakan Sakura,dasar brengsek!" Ino bersiap menghadiahkan pukulan kedua ke wajah arogant itu,sampai sebuah tangan menahannya.

"Jangan sakiti Sasuke-kun~!"

Ino menghempaskan tangan gadis itu,dan menatapnya tajam.

"kau gadis baru,jangan berlagak! Seenaknya datang dan merusak persahabatn yang sudah dibina dari kecil,kau ingin jadi apa besar nanti. Jangan buat Aku menghajarmu!" Ino mendorong Hinata,dan beralih pada Sasuke.

"Ino! Jangan menggila disini! Lepaskan Sasuke yang malang itu!" Sai takut kekasihnya akan menghajar dua anak manusia itu. dia harus menghentikannya sebelum Ino bertindak lebih jauh.

"Lepas Sai! Kau tidak tau,mereka berdua sudah membuat Sakura tersenyum palsu tiap hari,dan menangis pada malamnya. Mereka berdua,termasuk gadis sok polos ini!" Ino menekankan kata Sok itu,dan melotot pada Hinata yang jatuh terduduk.

Hinata menggertakkan giginya. Tidak! Ino tidak boleh menghancurkan kesenangannya!

"Sudahlah Ino-chan,kau tidak usah ikut campur masalah orang!" Hinata segera bangkit berdiri dan berhadapan langsung dengan Ino. Mata mereka berdua memandang dengan benci.

"cuih..lepaskan Aku Sai!" Ino berusaha membebaskan tangannya agar bisa menghajar gadis sok polos didepannya.

"Ino,sebaiknya keluar dan tenangkan dirimu!" Sai menarik Ino keluar. Namun gadis itu langsung memberontak dan menerjang Hinata.

"AWWW!" karena pukulan keras Ino,dia terpental dan menabrak beberapa peralatan musik.

"INO! Jangan bermain kekerasan!" Sai menarik Ino yang sudah mendecih puas.

Matanya berkilat marah,dan melempar tatapan rendah pada Hinata yang meringis. "rasakan itu,bedebah" lalu dia kemudian menghilang dibalik pintu.

"Sasuke-kun~ Sakit.." Hinata menoleh pada Sasuke yang hanya diam sambil menatap nanar keluar jendela.

"Sasuke.."

"keluar Hinata! Tinggalkan Aku!" ujarnya dingin.

Hinata tersentak. Dengan siku yang berdarah,dia langsung meninggalkan tempat itu sambil menangis.

"Wow…kau berantakan,Dude." Darui bersiul lemah,lalu keluar tidak ingin mengangguk Sasuke.

"jadilah gentleman Sasuke. pilih Satu wanita saja, Jangan sakiti hati perempuan. Hancurkan ranjangnya,tapi jangan hancurkan hatinya." Utakata mengekor dan meninggalkan Sasuke dengan pikiran-pikirannya.

"Belum.. Belum saatnya.." Gumamnya kecil.

###

Sakura bersandar lemah pada sandaran kursi.

" _Cukup! Aku mendengar cukup!"_

Dia meringis. Hatinya mencelos mengingat wajah Sasuke yang mengeras. Sebegitu bencinya pemuda itu,sampai membentaknya seperti tadi?

Sakura menyeka air matanya,dan menghela nafas.

Dia sudah berjanji untuk menerima kenyataan, ingat?

* * *

To Be Continued-

* * *

Pojok Ryii-

Hello Minna-san, Ryii mau sekedar balas Repiew dulu..

 **Joanna Katharina** : well,makasih Joan mau berkunjung ke FF ini. ini UP nya udah kilat ! _

 **echaNM** : ya ya ya.. kita lihat aja di FF nya Minna!

 **Sasuke darKEvil** : Makasih Minna-san! ini 'dah UP!

Thank's for review..

Can i have more *puppy eyes*

Ryii~


	6. Chapter 6

**Feeling.**

 **Masashi Kishimoto the owner Of Naruto.**

 **NO COPYRIGHT**

 **DLDR.**

* * *

 _ **You're Still my person,even if im not yours~**_

 _-Grey's Anatomy-_

* * *

Setelah kejadian di atap. Hubungan Sasuke dan Sakura semakin merenggang. Keduanya tampak saling tidak peduli,dan acuh.

Sakura bukannya ingin mengacuhkan cinta pertama yang terlambat disadarinya itu. tapi dia sudah bersiap untuk jawaban terburuk sebelumnya,dan dia memang mendapat penolakan yang cukup buruk,`kan? sekarang Sakura berusaha menata hatinya,dan fokus untuk ujian kelulusan yang dihadapi beberapa hari itu.

Sementara Sasuke? dia masih sering menatap gadis itu diam-diam. Perasaan bersalah menjalar saat dia mendengar Sakura menangis,dan itu karenanya! Tapi tetap saja,jalan pikirannya masih rumit dan sulit di mengerti.

"Temari-san,bagaimana menurutmu soal baju osis KIS pada _prom_ nanti?" Ino dengan semangatnya menyerahkan beberapa desain baju seragam mereka semua.

"hmmm? Tidak buruk. Dan tepatnya sangat bagus!" Temari mengamati desain-desain itu sambil berdecak kagum.

"tentu saja,Kau menyerahkan pada orang yang tepat!" Ino membusung bangga, selera seorang _fashionista_ tidak pernah salah.

"baiklah,kalian bisa pergi sekarang. Aku harus menghubungi catering dan perlengkapan pesta." Temari memberi isyarat agar mereka pergi. lalu beralih pada kesibukan lainnya.

Ino dan Sakura segera keluar dan mendesah lega.

"weuw..Aku merasa lega sekarang.." Ino memegang dadanya yang sedari tadi berdebar.

"hahaha..begitulah,tugas kita sudah hampir selesai. Dan _prom_ nantinya pasti akan menakjubkan!" Sakura menghela nafasnya dengan mata berbinar. Membayangkan mereka semua memakai baju yang menawan,lalu menari dengan iringan DJ atau musik klasik, juga jamuannya! Urgh..dia tidak sabar.

"oh ya,bagaimana dengan pasanganmu Sakura?" Ino menoleh pada gadis itu.

"eh,ntahlah..belum kupikirkan." Jawabnya kecut.

"Aku akan pergi dengan Sai,kau harus menentukan jauh-jauh hari sebelum yang tampan digaet loh!" Ino mengerling pada sahabatnya itu.

"kau mungkin benar,hehehe~" Sakura terkekeh,dia berharap Sasuke mengajaknya nanti. Hah~ mungkin itu hanya khayalan nya yang terlalu tinggi.

"eh-um, baiklah.. Aku harus mempersiapkan desain ruangan Sakura, Jaa ne~" Ino merasa bersalah karena secara tidak langsung dia menyinggung sahabatnya itu. jadi dia memutuskan untuk kabur,dan membiarkan Sakura memikirkan masalah itu. bukannya ingin menjadi sahabat yang buruk,tapi orang membutuhkan waktu untuk sendiri juga, `kan?

Sakura menangguk dengan senyum kecil. 'Aku tidak punya waktu untuk pasangan ini.' dia bergumam tidak jelas,dan berjalan menuju Auditorium.

Disana para siswa dan siswi yang sudah menyelesaikan ujian,sedang sibuk menggunting,menempel dan menghias Auditorium sedemikian rupa. Dan karena kreativitas dari ketua seksi Hiburan, Uchiha Izumi. Whalaa~

Auditorium yang tadinya berdinding kosong,kini dihiasi foto-foto dan berbagai kenangan mereka. Atapnya dihias lampu disko,dan pamflet besar yang bertuliskan : ' _WELCOME KIS COOL GHOUL!_ ' yang mencolok.

"Izumi,ini mengagumkan!" Sakura memberi pujian pada kekasih Itachi –kakak Sasuke- itu.

"Ah..ini karena kerja sama kita semua. Selamat menikmati pemandangannya Sakura,Aku masih harus mendekor beberapa sudut lagi." Izumi melambai kecil,lalu kembali ke pekerjaannya.

Sakura mendecak puas. Semua bekerja dengan mulus,hanya tinggal menunggu lusa saja. Dia harap,semua berjalan sesuai rencana.

"Sakura-chaan!" suara cempreng Naruto,memaksanya untuk menoleh dan…

 ** _BUAGH_**

"SAKURAAA!"

Yang lainnya memekik histeris saat bola basket itu,mengenai kepala pink Haruno. Naruto berusaha menggendongnya,dan ingin melarikannya ke klinik,sebelum Sasuke tiba-tiba menerobos.

"Biar Aku saja!"

Naruto mendelik kesal,seenaknya memerintah ku Dattebayo!

Tanpa basa-basi,Sasuke langsung menggendongnya dengan gaya _bridal style_ melarikan Haruno Sakura yang pingsan secepat mungkin.

* * *

 _ **love is Friendship that has Caught FIRE.'-**_

* * *

Putih..

Yang pertama dilihatnya adalah tirai putih yang lembut. Menjawab pertanyaan bahwa dia sekarang berada di Klinik sekolah.

"engh…" Sakura berusaha duduk,dan bersender pada kepala tempat tidur. Dia mengusap kepalanya yang nyeri,sampai akhirnya menyadari sepasang mata memandangnya.

"sudah bangun Haruno?" suara itu penuh rasa benci dan tidak suka. Begitu pula cara dia memandang Sakura.

"eh? Hi-Hinata?" cicitnya lemah.

Hinata tersenyum meremehkan, "kau takut padaku, _little flower_?" ujarnya sinis.

Apa-Apaan! Berani gadis tak tau malu dan tidak tau diuntung itu meledeknya. Sakura mengertakkan giginya,dan balas menatap Hinata sengan tatapan dingin.

"jangan membangunkan singa yang sedang tidur Hinata. Oh ya,siapa yang membawaku kemari?" Sakura menoleh kiri-kanan,mencari jika ada orang yang lebih kuat untuk menangkatnya.

"hm? Tebak siapa.." Hinata balik bertanya dengan tatapan sinis. "Sasuke-kun!" ujarnya geram.

Sakura menatapnya tidak percaya. Tapi ada rasa senang,saat mengetahui Sasuke yang membawanya ke sini,dan Hinata cemburu!

"wah..baguslah.." gumamnya senang.

"Jangan senang dulu HA-RU-NO!" Hinata mendelik padanya,dan menggeram rendah.

"Apa salah Hinata- **chan**? Kenapa tidak urusi urusan jalangmu saja!" Sakura tersenyum manis,senyumnya membuat matanya menyipit.

Bahkan Hinata yang tadinya menantang kini diam membisu. Instingnya mengatakan 'Gadis dihadapanmu berbahaya,lari!'

 ** _GULP_**

"Cuih.. Di-Diam saja Kau! Huh,buang-buang waktu berbicara denganmu. Aku hanya ingin kau menyiapkan mental,bahwa Sasuke akan mengajakku ke prom nanti! Ingat itu." dengan keberanian yang tinggal secuil,Hinata menatap garang gadis yang tersenyum dengan dingin didepannya.

"Aku tidak peduli,jadi tutup mulut sialanmu. Enyahlah!" Sakura masih tersenyum,dengan sorot mata tajam dan dingin.

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi,Hinata langsung meninggalkan ruang kesehatan. Atmosfernya bersama Sakura tadi terasa angker dan mencekam. Mengerikan..

Sakura menghela nafas lega. Dia tidak menyangka,tatapan dingin nya tadi bisa membuat Hinata keluar dari tempat ini. setidaknya dia bebas untuk sekarang.

'Apa benar Sasuke yang mengantarku? Kenapa Aku tidak ingat apa-apa?' Sakura sedang mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi,dan bagaimana Uchiha bungsu itu menggendongnya.

"Ehm.. sudah merasa lebih baik?"

Sakura tersentak,dan langsung menoleh kearah pemuda yang baru saja dipikirkannya. Tatapan onyx itu melembut,menyiratkan kekhawatiran padanya. Sakura tidak salah lihat, atau iya?

"eh-ya,sudah merasa sedikit lebih baik. Ano-kenapa Aku bisa ada disini?" Sakura tersenyum canggung. Ini pertama kalinya mereka berbicara dan bertatapan mata setelah sekian lama –atau mungkin beberapa bulan-

Sasuke meletakkan bungkusan berisi kue dan juice itu di meja kecil,disamping mereka. "Kepalamu terkena bola basket yang dimainkan Nauto dan Shikamaru. Kau pingsan saat itu juga." Ujarnya.

Grr.. ingatkan Sakura untuk menginjak-injak Naruto si bodoh itu saat dia keluar dari sini nanti.

"ah..terimakasih Sas-ehm Uchiha-san.." Sakura merasa tidak enak memanggil marga Sasuke,tapi dia merasa kelewatan jika memanggil nama kecilnya juga.

Sasuke menatapnya tajam,dia tidak suka dipanggil dengan marganya dan Sakura tau itu. _hell yeah_ ,dia punya nama. Sasuke! kenapa margan Uchiha-nya yang harus dipanggil?

"sudah kubilang,jangan pernah panggil Aku Uchiha-san,atau apapun itu,ingat Sakura?"

Sakura meneguk salivanya gugup dan mengangguk kecil.

"…."

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka,yang asik dengan pikiran masing-masing. Jujur saja,Sakura ingin Sasuke keluar dan meninggalkannya sekarang. Dia merasa seluruh oksigen di ruangan itu ditarik keluar,dan Sakura merasa dada-nya sesak.

"Saku-

"Ah? Iya!" Sakura memotong dengan cepat. _Upssie_.. dia merutuki mulutnya yang asal ceplas ceplos seperti ini.

"ahh~ Aku hanya ingin menanyakan,Apa kau sudah punya pasangan _prom_?" Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya,namun Sakura masih bisa menangkap semburat tipis disana.

"eh-ah! Tidak,kau sendiri?" tanyanya gugup.

Sasuke menggeleng pelan. "Aku masih belum punya minat mengajak siapapun."

Kalau begitu kenapa kau bertanya,BAKA! Kau membuat ku nge-fly,lalu menarik kakiku dan jatuh ke tanah lagi!

Sakura meringis,pemuda Uchiha ini memang menyebalkan.

"tapi.. Aku juga berharap kau datang ke prom,jangan kabur." Sasuke menatapnya intens.

Sakura langsung merunduk dan mencengkram selimut tipis itu erat. "tentu saja,Aku tidak akan absen saat _prom_ nanti!" ujarnya kemudian dengan cengiran lebar.

Sakura bisa melihat senyum tipis yang lembut itu,namun berlangsung sangat cepat. "baiklah,Aku membawakan kue dan juice. Makan ya,kuharap kau cepat sembuh." Sasuke beranjak dari duduknya,yah.. dia masih harus latihan band.

Sakura mengangguk paham, "tidak masalah. Lagipula sepertinya Aku akan menyusul ke auditorium sebentar lagi." Ujarnya dengan senyum manis terukir dibibir merah itu.

Sebelum sepenuhnya hilang dari balik pintu,Sasuke berbisik dengan sangat pelan.. namun sayangnya,pendengaran gadis ini cukup jeli. Hingga dia bisa mendengar bisikan yang membuatnya mati-matian menahan rasa sesak itu, kenapa perasaan ini tiba-tiba muncul?! Membuat buliran air mata itu mengalir dari emerald jernih,turun menyapu dagunya.

 **' _Aishiteru,Gomena Anata.'_**

* * *

To Be Continued~

 **Pojok Ryiikoo:**

Well reader,akhir-akhir ini Ryii punya banyak waktu luang. berhubung ada liboor! (^3^)

jadi, **rencana** nya FF ini mau ditamatin besok. Ingat Ryii ga PHP-in, tapi ini masih rencana.

Baiklah,sekian Minna-chan!

mohon review,Fav and follow-nya.

salam damai,

 _Ryiikoo~_


	7. Chapter 7

**Feeling.**

 **Characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **NO COPYRIGHT/DLDR**

 **Ryiikoo-chan**

* * *

 _ **"She knew she loved 'him' when home went from**_

 _ **being a place to a person~"**_

* * *

Sakura memamerkan senyum pada mereka yang lewat. Senyum manis yang melekat dalam bibir tipis,yang sudah dipoles dengan lipstik cherry yang memukau seluruh KIS yang hadir sore itu. senyumnya selalu merekah,dan mereka yang melihatnya ikut gadis itu sudah menebar kebahagiaan bagi mereka semua.

Sakura tampak menawan,dengan _dress one piece_ berwarna pink lembut dengan corak bunga di bagian atasnya. Kaki putihnya dihias dengan sepatu stilettos berwarna putih yang cukup tinggi. Rambut pink sebahu digerai,dan diberi hiasan kupu-kupu yang mungil.

"Sakura! kau..kau ingin membuatku menangis!" Ino menerjang sahabatnya itu,dan memeluknya erat. Sakura sedikit terhuyung kebelakang,namun masih bisa menahan berat Ino.

"Hahaha.. kenapa? Aku tidak cocok memakai baju ini?" Sakura tersenyum simpul.

"Hah! Tentu saja kau sangat cocok! Kurasa tidak ada lagi orang didunia ini yang lebih cantik darimu. Kecuali Aku pastinya." Ino mengedipkan matanya jahil. Sakura hanya terkekeh geli menanggapi guyonannya.

"Wah..bengkak dimatamu sudah hilang,heh Sakura?" Temari dengan balutan dress sehitam malam itu muncul di samping mereka. Dia tersenyum kecil,dan mengawasi orang yang berlalu-lalang.

Sakura tersenyum kecut dan mengangguk. Memang kemarin matanya bengkak,karena menangis seharian. Dia juga jadi tidak ikut dalam pemilihan pasangan,-Sasuke mungkin sudah memilih 'wanita' nya. Untunglah kantong matanya sudah hilang,setidaknya wajahnya tidak menyedihkan seperti perasaannya.

Ino yang melihat,Sakura kurang nyaman dengan keberadaan Temari berdehem. "Temari-nee. Pesta ini luar biasa, iya `kan?"

Temari tersenyum bangga. "tentu saja! Pesta _prom KIS_ dikenal sebagai _prom_ terbaik di tokyo. Tentu saja osis yang bertanggung jawab,penuh!"

Ino memberi tanda,agar Sakura pergi saja. "tentu! Kurasa ini pesta prom terbaik,ketua Osis juga terbaik!" Ino tersenyum saat Temari merasa berada di atas awan. Ketua yang satu ini memang senang dipuji.

"nee.. Temari,Aku izin melihat-lihat sebelum acara di mulai ya." Sakura mengulum senyum nya. _Ino,kau sahabatku! Pig-ku! ._

"baiklah,tapi jangan lupa kau harus duet dengan band kita. Suaramu bagus Saki.."

 _Oh my_ , Sakura melupakan itu. dia harus duet dengan band Sasuke. tepatnya,bernyanyi bersama Sasuke!

Sakura mengangguk lesu. Lalu segera kabur dari mereka berdua.

 **-Sasuke's POV-**

Gadis itu menangguk,dan langsung pergi dari kedua temannya yang bercengkrama. Kuharap dia tidak terjatuh nantinya,memakai hak tinggi dan dia berlari. Kau masih saja menjadi gadis yang bodoh Sakura.

Aku melonggarkan ikatan dasiku,dan membuka kancing teratasnya. Panas,dan terlalu gerah. Biar orang katakan,Aku berandal dengan penampilan acak-acakan seperti ini,tidak masalah buatku.

"Sasuke-teme! Kau berantakan,Dattebayo!"

Ck. Sudah kuduga si kuning akan berbicara dan protes padaku. "Panas,Aku tidak suka." Ujarku cuek.

" ,kenapa kau bolos saat memilih pasangan kemarin?"

"pasangan ku tidak hadir. Untuk apa Aku datang?" Aku meraih ponsel dari meja dihadapanku,lalu membuka beberapa aplikasi.

Naruto tampak diam. Otaknya yang kecil itu berpikir keras,lalu kemudian wajahnya merona. "Sakura-chan ya.. hohoho~"

Aku mendelik tidak suka. Si baka yang sayangnya adalah sahabatku itu malah mengacuhkannya,dia tambah menggoda dengan mempraktekkan dua orang berciuman dengan tangannya.

"Aww.. cuitt! Sakura-chan tampak patah hati teme. Lihat,dia jadi curhat dengan mantan kakak kelas."

Perkataan Naruto sukses mengalihkan perhatianku dari ponsel. Dan benar. Sakura tengah berbincang-bincang dengan mantan senior,berambut kuning.

 _GREP_

Sekarang,gadis berambut pink sebahu, Cantik dan anggun yang selalu ada dalam mimpiku. Sudah membuat Uchiha marah besar disini,hingga hampir meremukkan ponselnya.

 **-Sasuke's POV end-**

Sakura tersentak saat ada tangan yang menariknya. Dia segera menoleh,dan mendapati wajah mantan Senpai KIS yang meringis dan berwajah memelas.

"Ah! Ada apa Senpai?"

"Sakura,ada yang ingin kutanyakan. Um..-bisa kita keluar saja?" dia menyengir gugup.

"hai,tapi segera punya jadwal yang ketat,senpai."

Dia mengangguk samar,lalu mereka keluar dari Auditorium.

"Ano.. bagaimana kabar,Ino?" dia menggaruk belakang kepalanya gugup.

Sakura tersenyum jahil, "Deidara-nii,masih memikirkannya ternyata?"

Deidara –mengangguk dan tersenyum canggung. Aneh mungkin,dia datang jauh-jauh dan kesini hanya untuk melihat-'mantan' nya.

"Ino sudah memiliki kekasih,namanya Shimura Sai. Tenanglah,Sai itu orang yang baik."

Deidara tersenyum miris. Dia kemudian melirik Ino yang sedang berbincang-bincang dengan seorang pemuda berambut klimis,dari celah bahu Sakura. "yah..dia memang tampak bahagia Sakura. dan juga semakin cantik,Aku menyesal su-"

"Deidara senpai! Tidak usah sesali sahabatku. Dia baik-baik saja,dan kau seharusnya begitu. 3 bulan dihabiskannya bergalau-ria,dan akhirnya dia bisa move on. Kau tidak mau kalah kan?" Sakura memotong Deidara dengan kesal. Deidara yang memutuskan Ino dengan alasan 'sudah bosan,dengan sikap protective-nya' itu membuatnya muak saat dia mengatakan sesal.

Deidara hanya terdiam,dia mengiyakan perkataan Sakura. salahnya,yang tidak berpikir matang,dan sekarang dia sangat menyesal sudah melepaskan 'gadis'-nya.

"Kau benar. Lagipula dia tampak lebih bahagia bersama pemuda Sai itu,kurasa Aku memang bodoh." Deidara tersenyum lirih. Matanya masih mengikuti gerak-gerik Ino yang gemulai. "Aku pergi dulu,bilang pada Sai agar menjaganya."

"Sai pasti akan menjaga Ino. Hati-hati di jalan Dei-nii.." Sakura ingin masuk ke dalam Auditorium,sampai Deidara memanggilnya lagi.

"sebaiknya bicara-lah dengan Sasuke-pemuda berambut raven itu. dia memperhatikanmu dari tadi." Deidara tersenyum simpul,sementara Sakura terdiam dan merona hebat. Dia kemudian melambaikan tangan,dan berjalan ke mobilnya.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura menggeleng kepalanya dan masuk ke Auditorium. Enyah,kau pikiran konyol!

###

Hinata merengut kesal di sudut ruangan. Dia meneguk _cocktail_ -nya dan menggerutu tidak jelas. Mata perak itu tetap setia berfokus pada satu titik. Pangeran Onyx- _ **nya**_ yang sangat tidak peka!

"Sasuke-kun,baka! Kenapa lelaki tampan selalu sulit ditaklukkan. Aku bahkan tidak pernah memanfaatkan Uangnya." Hinata menatap kesal pada pemuda itu yang, eh?! Sepertinya sedang memperhatikan sesuatu.

Bola mata perak itu bergulir,kearah pandang Sasuke. dan dia nyaris melempar gelas-nya,jika dia tidak ingat bahwa sekarang dia sedang memerankan gadis 'manis' tanpa dosa.

Hinata menggeram rendah. bagaimana mungkin,dari seluruh kelebihannya yang tidak dimiliki Gadis pink itu. kenapa Sasuke masih saja perduli padanya? Apa Pangeran-nya,sekarang punya selera yang rendah? bahkan Sasuke tidak menjadikan dia pasangan prom. Kemarin saat pemilihan pasangan,Sasuke sengaja keluar karena Sakura tidak masuk. Dan sekarang pemuda itu,jelas-jelas memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik Haruno sialan berambut pink itu!

Dengan dengusan nafas keras. Hinata meletakkan gelasnya,dan berjalan Anggun menuju lelaki berbalut jas yang sudah berantakan. dia tidak peduli lagi kata sambutan 'bla-bla-bla' ketua osis dan wakilnya yang badung itu. saatnya menegaskan!

"ehm..Sasuke-kun~" Hinata menyapanya dengan tatapan manja,dan penuh kerinduan.

Sasuke menatapnya datar,dan kembali ke gadis berambut gulali yang sedang berdiri diatas panggung. Bayangannya,akan wajah gadis itu yang nanti akan dekat dengannya saat mereka duet. 'ntah bagaimana,berhasil membuatnya merona.

"EHM! Sasuke-kun? Kau dengar Aku kan?" Hinata menaikkan suaranya,lalu mengambil posisi kosong disamping Sasuke.

"Ya,pelan kan suaramu. Sakura akan bicara,hargailah."

Hinata tersenyum kikuk,sementara inner-nya berteriak ; _' **Dasar Gadis PINK berdada rata! Apa sih kelebihanmu,paling hanya karena kau Haruno!**_ ' tapi dia hanya diam dan duduk,memperhatikan Sakura yang sudah menerima mic.

"Konbawa,Minna-chan! Aku sangat senang,untuk malam hari yang panas dan menyenangkan ini.." Sakura berdiri di panggung,dengan lampu menyorot padanya. Wajah ayunya tampak lebih jelas di mata Sasuke sekarang.

"bla-bla-bla.. " Sasuke tidak terlalu memperhatikan pidato Sakura,yang diperhatikannya sekarang adalah-betapa indahnya ciptaan Kami-sama yang berdiri dihadapannya itu.

"-Sekian Minna! Ayo kita mulai pestanya!" tau-taunya Sakura sudah menunjuk Kiba dan Shino yang berada di balik meja DJ. Alunan Remix cepat itupun diputar,tanda bagi mereka yang sedari tadi menanti, Ini waktunya untuk menghancurkan lantai dansa! Sebelum acara lainnya dimulai.

"wow! Kiba-kun dan Shino-kun,cukup keren. Iya-kan Sasuke?" Hinata menoleh pada Sasuke,dan berharap pemuda itu setidaknya menunjukkan reaksi cemburu. Nyatanya tidak! Malahan Sasuke berjalan menuju gadis di dekat mereka,Kuso!

"Sa-sasuke-kun!" Sakura terkejut melihat kondisi pemuda itu yang sudah acak-acakan bahkan sebelum pestanya dimulai.

"Oh..kau ternyata tidak absen ya?" Sasuke tersenyum tipis,sangaaat tipis malahan!

"eh-begitulah,kau inga-AHHH!" Sakura memekik,saat minuman ber-alkohol itu mengenai gaun bagian atasnya.

"Gomenasai,Sakura-chan.. A-Aku tidak sengaja!" Hinata-si pelaku tersenyum remeh dengan kondisi Sakura,yang mengenakan dress basah itu. tentu saja,lekuk tubuhnya terbentuk karena itu.

"Hey! Kau,Gadis iblis!" Ino melempar bendera pink yang digenggamnya,lalu berjalan menuju Hinata yang menyeringai puas.

"Ah..tidak,Aku baik-baik saja." Sakura tersenyum kecil,dan memegang pundak Hinata erat. 'mati kau!' bisiknya dalam hati

Untunglah,tidak banyak orang yang memperhatikannya. Namun tetap saja,beberapa pemuda curi-curi pandang terhadap lekukan tubuh sekretaris osis itu.

"Sakura..pakai ini!" Sasuke menanggalkan jas hitamnya,dan menutupi tubuh bagian atas Sakura. dia benci saat pemuda lain memandangi tubuh 'sahabatnya' itu.

"Ah-Arigatou Sasuke-kun.." Sakura memberi senyum tulus, Sasuke bisa baik dan hangat dan itu membuatnya bahagia.

"kita pergi dari sini. Hinata,Ino tolong urus Hinata." Sasuke menarik pergelangan tangan gadis itu,lalu berjalan seenaknya keluar dari Auditorium.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun?!" Hinata memanggilnya,tidak terima.

Ino menarik tangan gadis pembangkang itu,lalu menyeretnya keluar dari pintu lain. "kau benar-benar,gadis sialan!"

Sementara,Temari hanya terdiam. Dan bingung dengan semua hal,yang terjadi dengan begitu cepat.

To be Continued-

* * *

 **Pojok Ryii-chan:**

"wah..rencana awalnya gagal. Ryii ga bisa nyelesai-in FF ini dalam waktu se-minggu. bukan mau jadi PHP-in Minna sekalian,tapi Ryii super sibuk akhir-akhir ini. belum lagi menyempatkan membuat FF colab dengan Joan-Chan "After Dark". -jangan lupa baca Minna-

dalam FF ini,Hinata adalah gadis yang matre -seperti yang bisa Minna lihat-

bukan mau menghina Hinata-lovers, tapi Ryii bingung aja ama pemeran Antagonis nya. _and i don't like Hinata Anyway._

 _wait for the next chapter-maybe the last-_

Lots of hug,-

Ryii~

* * *

 **Review?Follow 'n Favorite.. may you?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Feeling.**

 **All Characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **No copyright Allowes.**

 **DLDR/RnR**

* * *

 _ **'I think I'll miss you forever. Like the stars miss the sun and the morning skies~'**_

* * *

"-Sasuke-kun? Kenapa kita keluar,habis Hotaru menyanyi kita akan tampil." Sakura sedikit kesulitan menyusul langkah kaki pemuda itu,yang bergerak dengan cepat.

"hn,sekarang masih Musikalisasi Puisi dari 12-A. masih cukup waktu untuk kabur." Sasuke mengacuhkan gadis yang menggerutu itu,dan mempercepat langkahnya. masalah diantara mereka,harus selesai secepatnya!

"Sasuke-kun…Capek! Ada apa? Kenapa kau harus membawaku ke belakang sekolah? Jauhh.." Sakura memijit kakinya yang terasa pegal. Dia mengernyit saat pemuda itu hanya diam. Tidak merespon.

"Sasuke-kuuuun~ Aku sudah tida apa-apa,Aku harus mengurus yang lainnya. Terimakasih untuk jas mu. Aku mau masuk." Sakura merasa tidak suka dengan suasana canggung seperti ini. sebaiknya dia masuk saja ke Auditorium dan bergabung dengan yang lain.

Sasuke melirik gadis itu yang menyerahkan jas hitamnya. Bagian dada- _nya_ masih basah,hingga – _ehm_ \- pakaian yang dikenakannya sedikit menerawang. "Kau yakin,akan ke sana dengan pakaian basah itu?" ejeknya.

Sakura tertegun. Dia benar,seharusnya Sakura ingat keadaanya sekarang,yang pasti sangat tidak anggun dan tidak enak dilihat. "A-Aku harus bagaimana?" cicitnya pelan.

"tunggu saja sampai kering. Atau pinjam baju temanmu,yang penting kau tidak jadi tontonan orang tadi." Sasuke meraih jas- _nya_ ,dan menutupi tubuh gadis itu lagi. Angin malam bertiup cukup kencang,dia tidak ingin gadis yang _**dicintainya**_ ini sakit itu Karena dia.

" _E-Eh.. Et-etto_.. terimakasih Sasuke-kun." Sakura menyengir gugup. Sasuke sangat dekat dengannya sekarang,sampai dia bisah mencium aroma maskulin yang menguar dari tubuh pemuda itu. "Aku sebaiknya,memanggil Ino dan meminjam bajunya. Ino punya segudang pakaian di loker maupun mobil-nya,kau tau?"

Sebelum Sakura sempat melangkah menjauh,tangannya sudah ditarik mendekat oleh pangeran kuda putih impian seluruh kaum hawa.

"dengar,Aku minta maaf!" Sasuke mempererat pelukannya,dan menghirup aroma Cherry khas yang menguar. "Maaf karena membuatmu menangis.."

"Sa-Sasuke-kun..kau,kau tidak perlu minta maaf." Sakura berusaha meredakan kegugupannya diantara dada bidang Sasuke, agar bisa berbicara lebih lantang. "Aku tidak apa-apa.."

"menyanyi-lah bersamaku. Dengar alunan Ombak diantara ribuan lebah,dan serahkan dirimu diantara Ombak yang menggebu-gebu ingin menyentuh pantai." Sasuke melepaskan pelukan singkat itu,dan menatap wajah Sakura yang kebingungan lekat-lekat. "paham?"

Sakura menggeleng ragu. Ya,dia tau artinya menyanyi. Tapi maksud pernyataan Sasuke yang sangat puitis dan –bukan Uchiha itu,perlu tenaga untuk memahami-nya. "bisa beri kalimat yang mudah dipahami?"

Sasuke tertawa yang sangat jarang ditemukan,dan Sakura merasa beruntung bisa melihatnya.

"Berusahalah untuk paham,kau Haruno yang jenius kan?"

"tapi Aku tidak terlalu tau-menau soal Puisi mu itu."

"..-kalau begitu berjuang untuk tau."

Sakura mendecih kesal. Apa dia bisa menjambak rambut raven yang tertata itu? karena dia sangat geram sekarang.

"Kau,pinjamlah baju sekarang. Sebentar lagi giliran kita,kau tidak ingin tampil konyol `kan?" Sasuke menggandeng tangan gadis itu,menuju Auditorium.

"Tidak. Tapi bagaimana soal Puisi-mu itu? rumit,seperti teka-teki." Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Namun wajah putihnya dihiasi semburat merah,akibat rasa malu berada didekat Sasuke.

"Pemikiranku juga rumit,Sakura. anggap ini permainan detektif,dan jika bisa kau pecahkan. Kau mendapat hadiah yang setimpal." Sasuke melepaskan gandengannya,perihal mereka sudah dekat dengan Ino. "cepatlah berganti,temui Aku di belakang panggung."

Sakura hanya diam disitu. Menatap punggung Sasuke yang semakin lama semakin jauh,dan akhirnya berbelok menuju pintu belakang Auditorium. Apa Uchiha bungsu itu baru saja menggandeng-nya? Sakura meminimalisir degup jantung-nya yang menjadi-jadi,dengan helaan nafas pelan. Dia berjalan,mencari Ino.

* * *

 **'Take my Hand and give me a reason to start again!'**

* * *

"Baiklah Saudara-Saudari,Siswa-Siswi KIS yang tercinta! Begitulah penampilan dari Hotaru. Mari kita saksikan penampilan terakhir,sebelum kita semua pergi ke ruang olahraga dan menghancurkan lantai dansa!" Matsuri sang-host tersenyum lebar pada ratusan murid yang duduk dengan rapi didepannya. " _KIS band Ft Haruno Sakura_!"

Sakura menarik nafas,berusaha menghirup oksigen sebanyak mungkin. Dia mengekor dari belakang personil band KIS.

"S-Sai?" tanyanya gugup.

Sai mengangguk kecil. "yup,banyak orang malam ini Sakura. tidak perlu gugup,menyanyilah dengan baik."

Sakura meringis kecil,dia melangkah berdiri tepat disamping Sasuke yang duduk sambil memegang gitar kesayangannya. Sasuke mengangguk kecil,dan memberi isyarat agar Utakata memulainya.

Dentuman Drum terdengar,disusul oleh permainan Piano Sai dan petikan Gitar Darui dan Sasuke.

Sakura menghembuskan nafasnya sekali lagi,sebelum berbalik menghadap penonton. Dia memejamkan matanya dan menikmati Alunan musik ditelinganya, sebelum tiba gilirannya bernyanyi.

 _I can see it in your eyes that you are restless_ _  
_ _The time has come for you to leave_ _  
_ _It's so hard to let you go but in this life I know_ _  
_ _You have to be who you were made to be_

 _As you step out on the road I'll say a prayer_ _  
_ _So that in my heart you always will be there_

 _This is not goodbye_ _  
_ _I know we'll meet again_ _  
_ _So let your life begin_ _  
_ _'Cause this is not goodbye_ _  
_ _It's just "I love you" to take with you_ _  
_ _Until you're home again_

Sakura membuka mata emerald-nya. Dia mengedarkan pandangan pada mereka yang mengikuti irama,dan tersenyum kearahnya. Mereka semua akan berpisah sebentar lagi kan? Universitas,ahhh~seperti apa nantinya ya?

 _The stirring in your soul has left you wondering_ _  
_ _Should you stay or turn around_ _  
_ _Well, just remember that your dreams they are a promise_ _  
_ _That you were made to change the world_ _  
_ _So don't let fear stop you now 'cause_

Dia melirik Sasuke yang tersenyum sambil bernyanyi. Sakura membalas dengan senyum kecil,dia masih belum tau apa maksud dari perkataan Sasuke tadi.

 _I know the brightest star above_ _  
_ _Was created by the One who loved_ _  
_ _More than we'll ever know_ _  
_ _To guide you when you're lost_

 _What started as a still, small voice_ _  
_ _Is raging now and your only choice_ _  
_ _Is to follow who you are_ _  
_ _So follow who you are 'cause_

 _This is not goodbye_ _  
_ _I know we'll meet again_ _  
_ _Oh_

Sekarang giliran pemain musik. Sakura tersenyum pada Ino yang duduk dibangku paling depan. Gadis itu tampak terharu,mungkin karena Sakura memakai dress One piece-nya atau karena Pesan dari lagu-nya.

Emerald itu kemudian bergulir,dan menatap Sasuke yang balas menatapnya.

 _DUM_

 _DUM_

 _DUM_

Dentuman Drum itu meramaikan suasana. Penonton berseru,dan sebagian malah menangis dan memeluk sobat-nya. Sakura sedikit meringis,ribut sekali.

"Sakura,giliranmu!" Sai berteriak kencang,berusaha mengalahkan dentuman drum itu.

 _This is not goodbye_ _  
_ _I know we'll meet again_ _  
_ _So let your life begin~_

 _'Cause this is not goodbye_ _  
_ _It's just "I love you" to take with you_ _  
_ _Until you're home again_

" _Aishiteru Sakura.. Haruno Sakura_!"

 _I know the brightest star above_ _  
_ _Was created by the One who loved_ _  
_ _More than we'll ever know_ _  
_ _To guide you when you're lost_

 _What started as a still, small voice_ _  
_ _Is raging now and your only choice_ _  
_ _Is to follow who you are_ _  
_ _So follow who you are 'cause_

 _This is not goodbye_ _  
_ _I know we'll meet again_ _  
_ _Oh_

Riuh tepuk tangan menyambut mereka. Sai dan yang lain membungkuk-memberi hormat dan meninggalkan Sakura,dia meremas ujung bajunya. Apa..-mungkin?

"Sa-Sasuke?" Sakura mengejar pemuda itu,dan meremas bajunya.

Sasuke menenteng Gitar-nya,berbalik menghadap gadis pink itu. "Ada apa?"

Sakura mengigit bibir bawahnya,dia mempererat remasan pada Sasuke. "Aku mencintamu!" dengan keberanian yang `ntah dari mana,Sakura menerjam pria itu hingga gitarnya terjatuh. Lalu mencium bibir _Kissable_ itu dengan mesra.

Sai ,Utakata dan Darui yang berada di dekat mereka terkekeh geli. Dan berinisiatif untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua. Darui masih sempat-sempatnya mengambil beberapa foto,sampai Utakata harus menyeretnya keluar.

"Hahh~ Eh!" Sakura menjauhkan wajahnya,dan menutup mukanya yang memerah. ' _kenapa kau lakukan hal gila lagi Haruno! Baka,Baka!_ ' Ia merutuki tindakan spontannya tadi.

Sasuke berjalan mendekat,dia menangkup wajah Ayu itu dengan kedua tangannya. "ternyata pendengaranmu jeli juga. Jadi bagaimana?" pemuda itu tersenyum,menawan hati Sakura. "Aku senang,tapi..maaf sudah mencium-mu!" pekiknya malu.

Sasuke terkekeh,dia menempelkan keningnya ke kening lebar gadis itu. "hm..? kau menikmati-nya?"

Sakura mengangguk dengan wajah-nya yang sudah seperti tomat matang. "A-Ah.. mungkin.."

Pemuda Onyx itu mengecup keningnya pelan,lalu menatap-nya lekat-lekat. "kau kekasihku. Kurasa kita tidak butuh penolakan disini." titahnya tegas.

Sakura merasa pipinya memanas, dia ingin mencium bibir yang membentuk lengkungan tipis itu.

"Sasuke-kuun! .."

"Ada apa? Sudah kukatakan tidak ada penolakan."

"Kau-Kau terlalu dekaaat~" Sakura memalingkan wajahnya. Dan rusak sudah moment romantis,yang jarang diciptakan Uchiha Sasuke sendiri. Sasuke melepaskan tangkupannya pada wajah bidadari itu.

"Hn."

Oh bagus! Sasuke sekarang pasti sedang Ngambek. Pemuda itu menjawab dengan dingin,dan wajahnya kembali datar. Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya, kenapa mood pemuda disampingnya ini mudah sekali dipengaruhi?

"Ehm..Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke melirik Sakura cuek. Ayolah.. dia sudah membuang _Pride-nya_ dan Sakura merusak semuanya.

"Tidak ingin mengajak, **Kekasih-mu** ini ke lantai dansa?" Sakura tersenyum lebar,hingga matanya menyipit.

"…" Sasuke sedikit berpikir. Ada benarnya juga,ini kan _prom_.

"-Lihat loh..semua orang sudah pergi kesana.. bahkan Sai dan Ino,semuanya nasib-kuu.." Sakura menyeringai kecil,saat Sasuke tampak sedikit tersinggung.

"Sakura.."

"hm?"

"Kau menyebalkan!" Sasuke menggerutu tidak jelas,lalu menarik gadis-nya keluar dari Auditorium menuju ruang olahraga.

Sakura menyeringai semakin lebar. "Ahahaha~ tapi kau mencintaiku!" Ujarnya disela tawa.

"hn, kau terlalu percaya diri!"

Sakura berusaha menyamai langkah mereka. "Aku juga mencintaimu." Ujarnya enteng.

"…"

Sasuke tersenyum kecil,dengan hati yang menghangat dia bersyukur. Setidaknya,dia tidak memilih orang yang salah. Sakura. yang paling mengerti dirinya lebih dari dirinya sendiri.

-0o0-

"hey-hey,siapa disini yang datang berdua. tiba-tiba sekali.."

sesampainya mereka di ruang olahraga. Sai dan Ino menyambut dan langsung bersiul menggoda. Temari mengerling pada Sakura,dan pimpinan itu tersenyum senang. dia memang sudah lama mengetahui perasaan Sasuke dan Sakura,dari gerak-gerik mereka.

"Ahahaha~ tidak kebetulan.. tapi sudah takdir-kami.." kekeh Sakura geli. Sasuke tersenyum Sakura mengakuinya sebagai seperti orang yang baru pacaran kebanyakan,memilih mengakui bawa mereka bukan pasangan.

"hm..ngomong-ngomong,bagaimana _romantic kiss_ tadi?" Sai menyenggol Tangan Sakura,yang langsung merona hebat. "Ka-Kau melihat,ya?"

Sai mengangguk kecil,lalu tertawa lepas. "tentu saja dia melihat Sakura. kau Agressive juga nyatanya." Ino mengedipkan matanya jahil.

"hahaha-Aku bahkan sempat mengambil beberapa bidikan." Darui dengan segelas cola ditangannya ikut nimbrung bersama mereka.

"Bidikan! Daruii-Hapus itu?!" Sakura memukul bahu coklat pemuda itu,yang tentunya tidak berpengaruh padanya.

" _Make me_ ~"

"hentikan Darui. kau kekanak-kanakan." Darui tersenyum senang. Sasuke cemburu rupanya.

"Iya..-bilang saja kau iri. dasar Jomblo!" Ino memeletkan lidahnya. "Pergi ke lantai dansa dan carilah teman kencan!" sambung Sakura.

Darui mendelik tidak suka. dua gadis itu selalu saja menyinggung statusnya,yang 'Not in Relationship'. "hahh~Aku single,jangan samakan AKu dengan jomblo menyedihkan."

Sakura mencubit tangannya gemas. "jangan terlalu banyak alasan. para _Hottie_ bisa habis sedangkan kau masih disini."

"-tch.. baiklah,kalian memang merepotkan.." Darui menghela nafas bosan. lalu bergabung ke ratusan siswa yang sedang menari.

Sasuke menarik tangan gadis-nya,agar mendekat. lalu dia membungkuk dan membisikkan sesuatu.

"Sa-Sasuke!" Sakura memukul dada bidang itu,dan membuang muka agar tidak bertatapan dengannya.

"Ino-Sai. kami pergi dulu."

Sai mengangguk maklum. "Jaa- nikmati malam kalian." Ino ikut melambai,lalu mereka berdua berjalan menuju lantai dansa.

"jadi sekarang apa yang akan kita lakukan?" Sasuke menyeringai,dan berbalik menatap Sakura. "-ingin makan?" Sakura mengangguk cepat. dia hampir berpikir Sasuke akan menciumnya didepan umum. _**Kami-sama**_ ,ada apa dengan pikirannya?

Sasuke menggandeng tangannya mesra. membuat semua mata,menatap mereka iri. _'perfect couple_ ' begitulah katanya. "Sakura..-"

Sakura memandang wajah tampan,bak dewa Yunani itu dengan mata emerald-nya. bibir tipis itu membentuk lengkungan tipis. lalu kemudian berangsur-angsur membentuk seringai nakal-nya.

"-Yang kukatakan tadi tidak main-main. Aku bisa me-'makan' mu sewaktu-waktu,sayang~"

"S-Sasuke! hentikan! Baka ! baka-baka-baka!" Sakura mendengus kesal,lalu berjalan mendahuluinya. tidak peduli jika nanti pemuda itu pergi 'ntah kemana.

"Hahahaha-Aku mencintaimu juga." Sasuke tertawa kecil. selamanya,hanya Sakura yang bisa membuatnya bahagia.

* * *

 **This is not Goodbye,I know we'll meet again. 'cause this is not goodbye**

 **-Bon Jovi-**

* * *

 **FIN~**

 **###**

 **Akhirnya tamat juga!**

 **Ryii merasa lega. setelah banyak penundaan UP- akhirnya,FF 'Feeling' bisa diselesaikan dengan tenang. _and,ofc Happy Ending -Not an End Acctually_ \- .masalah Sekuel dari FF ini. Ryii masih mikir-mikir dulu. kalau ada waktu,kita ketemu lagi di sekuel-nya Feeling, Minna-san!**

 **Gomenasai,dalam masalah Typoo. wrong plot dan juga masih banyak kelemaha dalam FF ini. Ryiikoo harap Minna bisa memaklumi,pemula yang penuh cela ini (?). untuk kedepan mohon kerjasama-nya Minna-chan!**

 **Akhir kata : Mind For Reviews? Fnf :***

 **With Love,Writter.**

 **Ryiikoo~**


End file.
